Desde el Infierno
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana::..Hace 9años que me fui de Japón, Hace 9años que no le veo... como estará? donde estará?...quiero volver a verle... pero no de ese modo... CAP 7! SUBIDOOOOO perdón por la tardanzaaaa
1. El Crematorio

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : El Crematorio

- Señor Rukawa estará contento verdad?

- No

- Como que no? Si vuelve a su tierra natal!

- Y que?

- Debe de estar nervioso

- No mucho…

- Vera a todo el mundo… y digo a todo el mundo!

- Ugh…..

- Jajajaj que bien! Por fin podré conocer al chico del que tanto habla!

- Yo no hablo nunca de ningún chico!

- Ah no? XDDDDDD se piensa que su manager no esta enterada de todo? Tenga cuidado señor Rukawa! Aunque por las noches no este con usted se perfectamente en que sitios va visitando y a que lugares va…

- ……. Quien te dijo?

- Pues Tonaru esta claro… quien sino él me lo va decir? Es el único que llega a salir con usted por las noches… mira que llegáis a ser lujuriosos los dos

- TONARU……- dije cabreandome

- No le culpe a él… ya lo descubrí antes

- …… que te contó?

- Nada…nada.. lo típico….. cuando vais alguno de esos clubs de alterne solo escoges a los mismos y siempre jadeas su nombre

- ……… como?

- Jajajaja parece ser que él pocas veces paga para divertirse con algún hombre XDDd sino para verle a usted…. Le gustará mas mirar que hacer no?

- …… ese Tonaru del diablo….

- Me pregunto como gritas su nombre? Que dices "ohhh Hana masss quiero mass.. mas fuertee"

- O/O…. Ca..calla….- dijo bajito

- Oh.. tal vez no le digas por su nombre…. Sino una cosa así..

- Estamos en un avión… quieres para de decir guarradas- dije susurrándoselo

- "ohhh do'aho no pares sigue… ahhh.. que bien se esta dentro de ti.. quiero mas…. dame mas.."

- CALLATE! Ò/Ó

- …. Jnmjmjmjmjmjjjmjmjmjmj- se reía mientras todo el avión me miraba…

- ………..

- eres tan gracioso XDDDDD que pena que seas gay….. y bueno ahora después de aterrizar y dar con Tonaru donde iremos- dijo aguantándose la risa…

- A casa del prof.Anzai, solo ÉL sabe que voy.. NADIE mas sabe que estoy en Japón…

- Jajajajajajajajaja vale, vale no se enfade… encima que le animo…. Lo ves ya no está nervioso

- No estaba nervioso

- Entonces que hace todo ese montón de papelitos rotos…

- No me gusta volar

- Lo haces cada día

- Pero no tan largos

- Clarooooooo.. no quieres reconocer que estas deseando ver al pelirrojo no?… esta claro que el no se acordara mucho de ti.. que será feliz con su pareja… y si se enterara de tus sentimientos..

- Ya llegamos!

- Eh?.. ahhhh que maravilloso! Es Japón! Es Japón!- maldita niñata.. porque no la despido?..

- Chillona..

- Bueno venga vamos.. tunaru dijo que estaría por al cafetería principal.. la "station purple"… él es el que le acompañara todo este tiempo… o almenos hasta que yo vuelva de regreso de Osaka… cuantas cosas tengo que hacer ufff tanto trabajo me mata

- … Vale…. quiero ver a ese Tonaru del demonio…

Cuantos años hace que me fui? Hace cuanto que no piso Japón? Que habrá pasado con todos? y… maldita sea…. Como odio reconocer… que quiero saber que ha sido del pelirrojo….que será de su vida?… de verdad que se habrá casado?.. no.. no es posible…solo han pasado 9 años… para casarse mínimo son 20 años de relación y cuando ya no hay dudad hay que casarse… mierda solo digo bobadas…. Esto de venir aquí me pone nervioso.. ni siquiera coordino los pensamientos….. pero… y si tiene ahora una familia?…. y si de verdad es feliz?

- Rukawa.. jojojo

- Eh?… Ho..hola Prof.Anzai

- Jojojo Cuanto tiempo.. Rukawa

- Si..

- Que tal todo? Como te va en el baloncesto? Lo he leído en los periódicos pero quiero que me lo cuente el protagonista

- Bien.. juego en los lackers…- que quiere que le cuente?

- De verdad? Te felicito! Seguro que tus ex-compañeros se alegraran mucho de verte

- ….no lo creo

- de verdad que si…. He podido localizarlos a casi todos

- no hacia falta- Sakuragi… vendrá?

- Rukawa hay una cosa de la que quería hablar

- Si?

- Veras… Sakuragi- eh?

- Rukawa-kun! Ya ha llegado Tonaru… ohh.. perdón no sabia que…. He dicho Rukawa "mierda he estado ensayando todo el camino para nada"- kun? Quería decir señor Rukawa

- Jojjojojo que señorita tan simpática… son pareja?

- No..- maldita sea…… Sakuragi que?

- Hola.. me presento.. soy Kirara Tomson, soy la manager de Rukawa y este chico que se acerca… Tonaru minamino

- Oh.. no corras tanto.. oh.. perdone.. mucho gusto

- Igualmente

- Kirara… estamos hablando

- Ohhh.. perdón por molestar…

- No se preocupe señorita puedo explicárselo en otro momento

- …- NO!

- Y bien… Rukawa donde dormirá? Si no tienes donde dormir yo..

- En un Hotel.. llamado Kaito… no se preocupe somos, muchos para instalarnos en su casa

- Pero.. ese hotel… esta al lado de un barrio muy malo.. de noche habren cientos de clubs..

- Ah.. si- dije disimulando….

- Si bueno.. eso ha sido culpa mía, es que aun que soy japonés no lo conozco bien y bueno pense que era un bonito lugar… pero ahora ya no se puede cancelar- dijo disimulando mas todavía… no se quien de los dos esta mas enfermo…. Él o yo….

- No se preocupe Prof.Anzai estaré bien…. No creo que nadie vaya atacarme y de noche… no suelo salir mucho… el único problema que habrá es el mirón de Tonaru- dije recordando lo que me comento kirara

- Oh.. bueno.. esto.. yo me voy suerte Tonaru… Rukawaa

- Kirara! Serás….

- Jojojojo tienes unos amigos muy graciosos Rukawa me alegro que seas feliz

- …..- no lo soy…… siempre eme faltara algo

- Bueno pues nos vemos Prof.Anzai… tenemos que ir al hotel

- Esta bien.. os espero en la reunión de mañana no?

- Vale.. Mata ne

- Ja ne!

Es raro…pero… Anzai… estaba como… nostálgico…. Al vernos pelear tan estúpidamente….y además no entiendo porque quería hablarme del Torpe…. Y si el lo sabe todo? Y si se lo ha dicho a Sakuragi? Y ahora el me odia mas todavía? Y si…. Ahh pero que estoy diciendo como se me puede ir la cabeza así?… será mejor que me vaya al hotel a descansar..

---Hotel Kioto/ nosotros somos tu Hotel ---

- "Kaede Rukawa deja de pensar en eso… y duérmete ya.. que mañana me espera un dia muy duro….." ahhh no puedo dormirme.. me ducharé antes…si será lo mejor

No saben nada de mi, no entienden mi personalidad, si, bueno, pueden saber que me gustan los hombres, pero solo porque salga por las noches a desahogarme no significa que me gusten todos los hombres, en realidad hasta me da asco…. Yo solo quiero estar con un hombre…. El que mi mente se esta imaginando… siento como el agua de la bañera que rodea todo mi cuerpo.. desaparece y se intercambia por unas manos, que acarician todo mi cuerpo… debo estar enfermo…. Imagino cosas ya… hasta bañándome… pero… no puedo hacer otra cosa.. mi mente, mi alma, mi cuerpo, lo desean, aun que sea una simple ilusión quiero imaginármelo… quiero ver como me masturba con sus manos… quiero tenerle…

Hanamichi esta delante mío, mirándome con esa cara inocente de siempre…espera… esta no es mi ilusión…. Pero tampoco puede ser verdad no?..

Se acerca a mi y me besa fuertemente, mordiendo mis labios y succionando la sangre que provoca su mordedora, sus manos que hasta ahora solo acariciaban mi cuerpo, están en mi miembro, empezando a masturbarlo, cada ves mas rápido, mas fuerte, el vapor de cuarto de baño aumenta, nuestros jadeos son escuchados solo por nosotros y el goteo del grifo, no cesa, cada gota es una fuerte sensación de placer que solo él me hace sentir… ahora, ni siquiera puedo ver a Hana morderme el cuello mientras se coloca encima mío, por culpa del vapor… tanto placer me mata, solo él es capaz de hacerme sentir así.. solo él puede hacer que me excite de esta manera, en al bañera y no queda agua, solo yo y él agachándose para chupar mi miembro con deseo… mientras gime mi nombre y yo no dejo de gritar que siga, que no pare… hasta que finalmente exploto en su boca y veo como absorbe cada gota de mi liquido…. Y poco después me besa como si el ultimo beso se tratará… se levanta… y cogiendo una toalla… se va a la ducha y me dice… "estoy as queroso…. Porque no vas a la cama y dejas que me duche?… es un lujazo tener bañera y ducha…." Le miro incrédulo…." después seguimos…. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias… además me gusta como lo haces tu" me sonríe de tal forma que no puedo quejarme y secándome un poco… me voy ala cama a esperarle ansioso por comenzar de nuevo….

- Rukawa levanta

- Mmmm

- Despierta! Llegaremos tarde

- Mmmm… déjame dormir… esta noche tuve suficiente

- Esta noche?…. pero si no hemos salido ni nada..

- Eh…- esa voz….- Hana!- dije sobresaltándome… no puede ser… todo eso era solo un sueño?….no puede ser me parecía tan real!

- Rukawa.. no se que has hecho esta noche.. pero… deberías cambiar las sabanas están todas pringosas… y no creo que se te haya caído agua…..

- Eh..- pero… ohh genial encima que es un sueño…. Voy y me corro durmiendo…

- Estas enfermo

- ….- estoy enfermo…..

- bueno vamos rápido que has quedado a las 14.00 con prof.Anzai no?

- …. Si…

- son las 13.30!

- …. Vale ahora me ducho y me visto- no quiero ir… no se como podría mirar a Hanamichi… hace escasos minutos estaba teniendo sexo oral en la bañera con él!…. aun q solo fuera un estúpido sueño

- vamos

- si

- RUKAWA! Que alegría verte!

- Si…

- Maravilloso! Hacia tanto tiempo!

- Mucho gusto de volver a verla señora Anzai

- Vamos todos te están esperando

- RUKAWA! De verdad que estas aquí?- gritó Ayako!

- Hola

- Rukawa.. que bien volver a verte- dijo Ryota y Mitsui al mismo tiempo

- Si- que dejen de decir mi nombre… me lo van a gastar!

- Ru…Rukawa.. me .. alegro volver a verte

- …- y ahora esta quien es?

- Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Haruko Akagi?

- No- me voy con Ayako y los demás dejándola aparentemente… bueno tampoco me importa como la he dejado

- Y que te cuentas?

- Si, es verdad.. desde que te fuiste que no tenemos noticias tuyas

- Que tal en el basket?

- Eres ya muy famoso no?

- Tienes novia

- Eres ya muy rico verdad?

- Donde vives? Es grande tu casa?

- Donde te alojas aquí en Japón?

- ….- creo que me perdí... en el que te cuentas que dijo Ayako- ah…. Pues..

- que tal se ve el basket allí? Debe de ser fantástico?- dijo Mitsui

- y como que no has ido… tengo entendido que..

- Porque mi pareja no puede ir, sus padres le tiene muy ocupado- dijo riéndose.. no se estará riendo de mi?

- … ah….. pues deja a tu pareja- dije enfadado por su sonrisa tonta

- jajajaja no te enfades! Además nadie que este enamorado puede llegara irse a la otra mitad del mundo… seria insoportable no crees?-………. Lo se….

- No seas idiota Hisashi- dijo Kogure riéndose También

- …?

- Es verdad! Rukawa no sabes nada- empezaron a sonreír.. me estoy poniendo histérico.. tengo ganas de pegarles a todos

- Que?- por cierto…. Hanamichi…. No ha venido…. Ya me lo suponía que no querría verme

- Pues que Mitsui es un casanova

- …

- Calla Ayako…. Solo hablas de mi

- Jajajaj es que nunca pensé nada de vosotros así.. y me gusta pensar que tengo unos amigos gays?

- Que?- no será que de verdad lo saben…

- Ah es verdad.. pues resulta que Mitsui y..

- Ayako y Akagi están saliendo juntos!- dijo mas bien rojo como un tomate

- …como? Estáis saliendo- Ayako con el gorila de Akagi? Diosss que mundo mas cruel.. pobre Ayako

- si… jeje desde hace un año, todo fue un lío

- pero… Miyagi..

- por eso digo que fue un lío, pero ahora soy muy feliz con Takenori- le abraza

- Hola!

- …-eh?-…..

- OH Miyagi llegas tarde

- Gomen! El trafico estaba fatal

- ….- pensé que seria el pelirrojo…donde estará?

- Mira… Rukawa.. lo que te decía de Mitsui y es eso!- miro a Mitsui y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme al ver como recibía a Miyagi con un apasionado beso

- Te tardaste ya me estabas preocupando- ellos son…

- Gomen Hisashi.. Oh Rukawa que sorpresa que haces aquí

- …..

- no te lo esperabas verdad- dijo Ayako eufórica

- …- son homosexuales?… salen juntos?

- Si bueno… somos pareja- dijo Ryota

- Espero que no tengas nada en contra con nuestra relación- dijo serio Mitsui, esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte para ponerse a pelear

- No- como voy a estar en contra si a mi me pasa lo mismo… bueno yo soy pero y que soy un enfermo que va a los clubs a desahogarse….

- … ah bueno pues entonces genial!

- Esto- basta de tonterías.. quiero saber donde esta Sakuragi- Sakuragi.. donde esta?- pero note como el ambiente cambio por completo a autentica tristeza y melancolía..

- Bueno…resulta…que bueno.. Sakuragi…- dijo Ayako nerviosa

- Sakuragi Desapareció Hace un año y medio

- Que?- dije claramente asombrado, todo lo que había esperado encontrarme no estaba.. desde hace un año y medio?

- … dijo… que se iba a Tokio para hacer una recuperación intensiva pero nunca volvió…. Tampoco se ha comunicado con nosotros este ultimo año, antes nos llamaba cada semana para explicarnos su recuperación, incluso hablaba de ti- dijo Kogure

- …..- no puede ser?

- …decía que te veía por la tele, y que pronto, cuando se recuperase de la lesión, q aun hacia secuelas en su cuerpo, iría a verte y te pediría un uno contra uno… pero… iba pasando el tiempo y cada vez llamaba menos… después empezó a escribir cartas… hasta que dejo de llamar- dijo Kogure dando por terminado su relato

- la ultima llamada.. la recibí yo…. Me dijo que estaba bien.. y que no fuéramos a buscarle porque seria inútil… que no nos preocupásemos… y…- esbozó una sonrisa, intentando aparentar… que todo iba bien- ….. - no puede ser… el pelirrojo desaparecido? Eso no es propio de él! Es imposible..

- Esto… será mejor que nos marchemos… Rukawa

- Eh?…. ah… si… ya es muy tarde… gracias por su hospitalidad Prof.Anzai

- Oh… esta bien Rukawa… nos veremos pronto no?

- Eh?.. ah.. si…. Mañana no se si podré pero.. durante la temporada que me quede.. iré a visitaros a menudo..

- Vale….

- Rukawa- dijo Ayako- estas bien?

- Si …. Por que no iba a estarlo?- me despido de todos y me voy…

- de verdad que estas bien, Rukawa?

- PUES CLARO QUE NO!… Sakuragi no esta como voy a estar bien!

- …… Sabes.. no te preocupes… hoy vamos a salir de marcha, como en América

- NO quiero!….. no pienso tirarme a ningún japonés que no sea a él!

- ….

- TEME…. Donde esta ese idiotaa… no se ha metido!

- Lo único que te pasa es…

- Lo único que quiero es..

- Ni hablar así solo te deprimirás mas!… ya me conozco tus "descansar y olvidarme de todo"

- No me importa!

- Venga te llevare a un sitio que te gustará

- NO, estoy harto…. No quiero hacer nada solo quiero irme a mi habitación y… estar allí toda la noche…

- No seas tonto

- No seas ridículo, además tu no sabes ningún lugar ni nada… solo quiero estar solo- empiezo a caminar mas rápido

- Quien dice que no se de ningún lugar?

- Me da igual lo que sepas

- Esta bien…. Tu solo ven intenta animarte y si no lo consigues pues te vas

- NO

- Venga esta vez te juro que no miraré

- NO

- Olvídate de ese Sakuragi, el ya ni esta aquí….estará divirtiéndose, ya no le importan nadie.. solo..- no se como pero reaccione de la peor manera… nunca antes que no fuera el do'aho nadie había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas pero, solo reconocer que lo que decía Tonaru era verdad me hervía la sangre hasta el punto de pegarle un fueerte puñetazo

- URUSAI! No quiero que digas nada!……- mierda….- …. Perdona…. No quería hacer eso… es solo… que….

- No pasa nada….

- Solo quiero pensar en…

- Piensa mañana hoy relájate y descarga toda tu energía… hazme caso te sentirá bien

- ……

- este es le lugar que decías tu?

- Jejejeje si! A que es las ostia? Cuando vivía aquí, siempre venia.. es bastante caro, pero por los servicios que tienen es el mejor de todo Japón

- ……

- tiene a los mejores tíos… este sitio es genial te lo puedo asegurar! Los hombres que mas valen son los mejores… y después hay espectáculos y bueno.. entremos y lo miras tu mismo

- …….

- Hola me gustaría saber….- mmmm dejo de escucharles… eh? Mira un cartel…donde pone "El MERcaDO"… esto que es? Un sitio donde se compra ala gente o que?… que preguntas son esas esta claro que si…. Eh? Estos deben de ser los espectáculos….. "rubio asado…. Moreno carpintero… pelirrojo al vapor"…. Joder.. que tenebroso.. en EUA nunca había visto algo así

- Estas mirando el menú de los espectáculos?… bueno venga da igual.. elige….lo que quieras!

- …..

- yo voy a ver el espectáculo 10-b y tu Rukawa

- no se….

- Permite que le de un consejo?

- ……

- vaya ala sala 12…. El chico que se encarga de esa sala es de lo mejor.. es un poco caro.. pero su cara dice que seguro que el va a gustar

- ah si porque?

- Es la sala de agua.. quiere que le lleve allí?

- No

- Si que quiere cuanto es?

- Su espectáculo son unos 20000 yens y la sala 12 son unos 100000 yens

- 100000 yens?

- Es carísimo seguro que es bueno… venga ves!

- Serás pesado- como voy a ir ahora con otro tío cuando no dejo de pensar en el do'aho….

- Venga!- me llevaron ala sala pero en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en el torpe pelirrojo…. Me preocupaba donde estaba…. Como podían ser tan insensibles…. Y no buscarlo enseguida que motivo había?…. estaba tan confundido.. solo tenia algo claro.. no quería estar en este sitio, no sabiendo que Sakuragi se había olvidado tan fácilmente de nosotros… pero.. también quien soy yo?.. para culparlo si yo me fui hace 9?.. mierda pero yo llamo! Escucho como la puerta se cierra y la sombra de un hombre me habla….

- Esta bien… ey TU! Escúchame…. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con mi cuerpo… si utilizas cuchillos o cualquier arma punzante o cortante la cuenta subirá a 550000 yens- esta voz… tan cabreada me molesta- ey chaval me estas escuchando maldito?

- OO Sakuragi….- sale de l habitación donde se estaba preparando sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, al escuchar mi voz, pero al verme se quedo paralizado.

- Ru…Kawa…- soltó sin aliento…

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: XDDDDD como me quedó? La verdad es que solo es un cuarto del primer capitulo pero he decidido partirlo en 3 capítulos pq era demasiado largo XDDD, y me cansaba de leerlo hasta yo, así que seguro que a los que leyeran este tb se cansaban XDDD así que digo pues lo corto XDDDD, y ale lo mejor de todo es que lo he cortado en un sitio muy bueno... tenia mis dudas porque si lo paraba en un sitio que no pasaba nada interesante pues no me gustaba y bueno lalala XDDDD pero me ha quedado bastante real XDDDD como si ya tuviera pensado parar aquí XDDD… pues eso espero que os guste el fic XDDD, de momento no hay nada si muy fuerte.. hay poco lemon… pero XDDD mas adelante supongo que pondré mas cosas XDDD

Sakare: Ahora he Empezado este nuevo fic (bueno ya tengo 3 capitulos hechos XD en mi pag :P) por eso en todos los que tengo comenzados me tardaré un poco mas GOMEN! UU'

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS 


	2. El Mercado

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : El MERcaDO

- OO Sakuragi….- salió de la habitación enfadado, pero al verme mas que paralizarme y decir mi nombre como intentando comprobar que de verdad era

- Ru…Kawa…- soltó sin aliento…

- ……- rápidamente se metió dentro de la misma habitación de donde había salido, y vi como se ponía algo mas que esos boxers transparentes que llevaba puestos.

- ……..- salió sin decir nada, como consternado por haberme visto o peor por haberle visto en un sitio como este

- ……- que hace aquí? Que hace en un sitio así?

- …….- no decía nada, solo estaba furioso, no conmigo sino consigo mismo por haber caído tan bajo de dejarme verle en esas circunstancias

- Esto….- no sabia que decirle….

- Sabias que estaba aquí?- que? No claro que no si lo hubiera sabido habría venido antes… espera.. pero no como cliente sino…

- …. No

- Sabias que trabajaba en este lugar y viniste a burlarte

- …. Yo no…- porque no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, nunca se me dio bien hablar pero de eso a no poder decir mas que tontos monosílabos….

- Maldito Kitsune si has venido a burlarte has perdido tu dinero

- Aun no lo he perdido- QUE? Que digo solo estoy empeorando las cosas?

- COMO?- soy idiota? Lo ultimo que tenia que decir es eso!- tienes razón… al fin y al cabo eres otro enfermo en busca de sexo… pero nunca pensé que te gustaran los tíos…. Que lastima que hayas pagado tanto y que sea yo el que este aquí no?

- …..

- Dime que es lo que quieres que haga o hacerme y termina rápido…

- Eh?- Kami… es verdad ahora podía tenerlo, podía penetrarle como siempre había querido… ahh que estoy diciendo… no quiero hacerlo con él de esta forma…- yo no sabia que trabajabas aquí

- Con tu reacción ya lo suponía- este no es el Hanamichi Inocentón de la secundaria…- con lo que me odiabas dudo mucho que hubieras pagado tanto solo para reírte de "una basura como yo" eso seria lo mas estúpido… pero si quieres que te devuelvan el dinero… es tarde

- Jamas he pensado eso

- Me da igual que nunca lo hayas pensado, tu cara de asco lo dice todo- se escucha un pitido leve- shimatta… kitsune…. Acabaran llamándome la atención, así que pide ya

- Como que te llamaran la atención?

- En todas las habitaciones hay cámaras… por si nosotros os tratamos mas o si vosotros nos matáis, ya que eso es lo único que no se puede hacer… pro eso… no quiero que por tu culpa me bajen el sueldo… ya suficiente tengo con… ahh pide ya!

- …. Pero- si le tocara ahora… seria como cualquier otro cliente….- … nos vigilan

- ….si

- ya veo….- quiero detenerme pero mis cuerpo manda mas que mi mente, me acerco a él y lo tumbo en la cama, quedándome encima suyo

- ahg….- veo claramente como su ojos son los mismos que un niño asustado pq alguien a quien odia le va hacer lo peor- que… quedan 45 minutos- me retiro de mi posición y me siento

- no quiero hacerte esto.. no así.. solo quiero hablar

- ha.. hablar?- pregunto, aunq claramente aliviado por no haberle hecho nada… tanto me odia?

- Si- respondo

- Me.. impresiona- dice mas calmado mirando hacia una pared.. parece que allí se encontraba la cámara principal- esta bien… pues hablemos… que te trae por aquí? Tanto asco te doy que ni siquiera quiere hacerlo conmigo?-

- Idiota eras tu el que estaba temblando de miedo, por hacerte algo

- Pe… pero que dices? Llevo aquí mucho tiempo.. ya perdí las manías

- Si ya.. pero no conmigo que aun me sigues odiando- porque me sale todo ahora?

- Ah…. No es como tu dices BAKA, es solo que….

- Que?

- Que nada! A ti que te importa…- no se porque pero eso me cabreo hasta el punto de querer amenazarlo

- Ahhh no me importa- le empujo al suelo haciéndolo caer ruidosamente y me pongo encima suyo- bueno pues entonces tengamos sexo, no importa nada verdad? Eres muy experimentado, habrás hecho de todo, entonces no te importara que haga contigo lo que me plazca

- Maldito déjame

- No puedes rechazarme en tu maldito trabajo! Si quiero pegarte mientras te penetro puedo hacerlo- digo mientras le muerdo el cuello- no puedes quejarte

- AHggG

- Esto es tu trabajo, tener que hacer caso de desconocidos, dejar que te hagan lo que tu quieras, vender tu cuerpo por dinero, de..- pero pare de inmediato al ver como Hana me miraba con miedo

- …….- tanto me odiaba?….. enseguida volví a quitarme de encima suyo, pero el no se movía

- …… do'aho..

- Que quieres que haga?… es mi trabajo, y soy yo el que sufre las consecuencias.. soy yo el.. que…- se levanta- me has tomado por sorpresa…. Es solo que no me lo esperaba…. Si quieres empecemos ya..

- Eh?….

- Ahora los cámaras no miran ya que solo… íbamos a hablar…

- Ah.. si?

- No se si has cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, pero no puedes esperar que sea el mismo de siempre no aquí…

- Maldita sea, porque no llamaste? El Prof.Anzai estaba muy preocupado

- NO puedo…

- Porque?

- No lo entenderías

- Pues inténtalo

- No quiero

- Porque

- Porque no tengo que darte ninguna explicación a ti, solo eres un cliente mas

- ….-joder! Doy un golpe al suelo impresionando al chico pelirrojo, le cojo fuertemente del brazo haciéndole daño- solo me preocupo por ti, lo mas fácil para mi seria follarte de la forma que deseara e irme tan tranquilo

- …. Suelta me haces daño.. si te parece tan fácil hazlo, follame y déjame tranquilo, solo eres una molestia para mi, siempre lo has sido! Te odio pero a ……

- …..

- nh… Perdona….

- Como?

- No debo decir eso a los clientes

- Que?- se puso encima mío ya que yo seguir sentado en el suelo- que haces

- Hazme lo que quieras…

- Que?

- No has dicho que esto seria lo mas fácil para ti?…. adelante hazlo

- NO- mis manos actuaron sin mi consentimiento, yo solo quería empujarle solo quería apartarle de encima mío, pero en lugar de eso le abrace

- ……ah…..- se quedó impresionado

- solo quiero ayudarte…. De verdad créeme.. piensas que yo te he odiado alguna vez? Solo respondía tus insultos… pero en realidad

- suéltame… no me abraces

- …- rápidamente le suelto dándome cuenta que aun seguía abrazándole-….

- NO te das cuenta donde estamos, teme kitsune es que no ves que no puedo hacer nada? Como piensas ayudarme?

- No lo se, solo quiero sacarte de aquí..

- Eh? Porque?

- Porque a diferencia de ti, yo nunca te he odiado y si que me importas INUTIL, solo quiero sacarte de aquí….

- O/O…….. de verdad

- Si no fuera verdad no lo diría BAKA

- ….. hay una forma…..

- eh?

- …. Nada déjalo… no es bueno…. Yo.. no quiero hacer eso

- el que?

- Nada

- dímelo y lo haré…

- pq tienes tanto interés… ni siquiera somos amigos.. aggggghh me desesperas, no te entiendo, intento comprender porque quieres ayudarme a salir pero.. es que no me cuadran las cosas

- …..

- pienso que si te digo al forma de sacarme de aquí, si confío en ti, me apuñalaras, como enemigo mío que eras, que acabaras aprovechándote de mi, como muchos…

- yo.. no..

- No soy la misma persona que conociste Rukawa.. yo he cambiado ya no soy el mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi que estaba en la preparatoria…. Era demasiado confiado con la gente….

- ….. que quieres decir?

- que ahora no me fío de nadie, todos acaban buscando lo mismo…. Da igual el truco que uses para convencerme si al final siempre acabamos igual

- no te entiendo

- tu no entiendes nada- se cae de rodillas y se tapa la cara- solo quiero irme de aquí… pero no teniendo que confiar en los demás…. No sabiendo que se aprovecharan de mi condición

- Hanamichi- le agarro del brazo dejando ver su cara roja de rabia- yo no me voy a aprovechar de ti…. Si lo quisiera hacer lo haría ahora! Créeme!

- … de verdad

- si

- ……. No se si…..

- Confía en mi

- Pero si tu siempre

- Yo siempre he estado observándote… pero no con enemigo sino como…. Solo quiero que confíes en mi…

- …… bueno que mas da.. de todas formas cuando te lo digas dirás que no

- ….

- La única forma de poder salir de aquí es… bueno…

- Dime?

- Eh.. faltan… 15 minutos

- Da igual el tiempo dímelo

- Pero es que ya nos estarán observando….

- Maldita sea… volveré a pagar y así podremos

- Ahh.. espera…- noto como me coge del brazo estira hacia mi y cogiendo mi cara me muerde el labio fuertemente, mientras que una de sus manos coge mi mano libre y la coloca en su culo, muerde mis labios, se acerca a mi oreja y mordiéndome el lóbulo me dice, tan flojito que ni una cámara muy sofisticada podría escuchar

- La única forma de sacarme de aquí… es comprándome….. como.. como esclavo- dice dejándome completamente impresionado mientras sus dientes sueltan mi lóbulo y hacen que gima de placer…

CONTINUARÁ…

Sakare: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD lalalalal XDDD bueno mas o menso ya os estáis enterando un poco de que va todo esto verdad, como este capitulo era parte del primer capitulo pues no me salió con lemon… y me da rabia porque quería hacer un lemon aunque fuera poco en cada capitulo pero.. bueno.. lo que pasa al cortar XDDD, espero que este capitulo también os haya gustado XD y que sigáis escribiendo vuestras opiniones ya que me ayudan a seguir con el fic… si queréis decirme cualquier cosa que os gustarais que pasar decírmelo y si puedo lo pongo O así menos trabajo para pensar XDDD lalalalalala XDDDDDDDDD es que soy demasiado perra XDDDD ahh y prometo que el próximo martes publico un nuevo capitulo del "Diario de Tres Almas" es que quería publicar este fic que ya lo tenia hace tiempo escrito los primero capítulos y así me daba tiempo a pensar que poner el capitulo 8 :P

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Lensaiak: HOla! bueno aqui eta el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fic O espero que te guste XDDD

(normbre): GOMENNNNNNNNNNNN UU no se donde puse los reviews que me mandais pero ahora mi historia no al encuentro por ningun lado y bueno BUAHHHHHH lo siento no me acordaba de tu nombre perdonameeee XDD por eso este capitulo te lo dedico a ti vale? GOMEN! 


	3. Compra Demonica

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Compra Demoniaca

- que?… - que había dicho? Que le comprara?- como?- le susurre mientras me tocaba lujuriosamente todo el cuerpo con sus manos, para disimular- ahhg…

- … es como ser tu esclavo… así podré salir de aquí…- me dijo mientras me volvía a mordisquear la oreja

- nhh… pero…annn… como voy hacerlo- intentaba decir bajo los espasmos que el pelirrojo me provocaba al tocar mi miembro..

- .. no.. No importa…. Además eso cuesta demasiado..- dijo saboreando mi labio mas fuertemente y lamiendo la sangre que me había hecho anteriormente-….

- No esper…

- …. - pipipipipipi sonó un pitido-…. La hora

- eh?- paro de tocarme de repente

- lo siento pero si quieres continuar tendría que pagar otra hora

- ….- ahora actúa como un autentico desconocido….- lo voy hacer

- que?

- Que vas hacer ahora?

- Me prepararé para mi espectáculo….

- Señor… por favor tiene que abandonar la sala

- … si- se cierra la puerta tras de mi y voy directo hacia el mostrador… no permitiré que siga aquí, no lo voy a permitir, me da igual lo que cueste, no quiero que siga aquí…. Y mucho menos haciendo espectáculos- disculpe me gustaría saber si puedo tener al chico de la sala 12 solo para mi

- ohhh claro… para eso existe el alquiler de esclavos

- alquiler- eso suena fatal…

- Si.. parece que le ha gustado señor la sala 12 verdad?

- Si….. puede decirme como puedo … alquilarlo?- suena horrendo

- Ohh claro, tiene que decirme el tiempo que lo va alquilar

- Cuanto es el tiempo máximo

- Una semana, después tiene que volver aquí, y si quiere alquilarlo otra vez y no tiene ninguna reserva puede volver a cogerlo durante el tiempo que quiera y que no sobrepase de la semana

- Cuanto por el pelirrojo de la sala 12?

- Le gusto verdad?

- He dicho cuanto…

- Ah.. si.. pues… la semana es superior al millón de yens

- …..- kami eso vale estar con el pelirrojo…. En realidad hasta me parece poco- esta bien lo quiero

- OHH genial… muy buena elección, cuando…

- Ahora

- Lo siento pero dentro de una hora tiene espectáculo..

- Que se anule, o cámbielo

- No se puede cambiar tendrá que esperar

- Porque no se puede?

- Porque ya están todas las salas avisadas, es un espectáculo especial, al que casi todo el mundo deja de hacer lo que esta haciendo con el chico de compañía que tenga para ir a verlo

- ….

- Seguro que ha escuchado un micro mientras ponen la música de fondo.. que había espectáculo de fuego ahora a las 2.05 verdad?

- …- si algo escuche… pero no hice demasiado caso….

- Pues lo mismo pasa ahora con el espectáculo de agua

- …..- quiero saber que tipo de espectáculos son- puedo entrar al del fuego?

- Que insaciable jejej

- No le incumbe lo que yo haga

- Ohh si perdone…. Eso serian 50000 yens

- …. También va por separado?

- Si

- El de agua cuanto es?

- Son 100000 yens pero si quiere participar son 200000 yens

- Participar- esa palabra me estaba poniendo enfermo

- Si bueno, el chico realizara una serie de.. bueno no puedo decirlo… pero si después quiere estar practicando sexo puede acercarse a la tarima y hacerlo delante de todos, y bueno tiene que compratirlo con los demás hombres

- ….- realmente este lugar era el mismísimo infierno como podía Hana estar en este sitio?

- Quiere entrada?

- Eh? … ah … si

Entro a una sala y veo como montones de hombres y algunas mujeres esperaban a que el chico que hacia el espectáculo saliera, se abren las puertas y muchos muchachos semi desnudos preparan cubos de aparente agua, entonces sale el chico rubio que se encarga de hacer el espectáculo, el protagonista.

El chico se estiró en el suelo y esperó a que esas ollas de agua prendieran en fuego haciendo que el muchacho que estaba recostado se quemara simplemente por el calo, el Rubio empezó a masturbarse duramente, haciendo bailes sensuales, cosa que hacia que los hombres que miraban el espectáculo se desabrocharan los pantalones y empezaran a imitarlo, las mujeres impresionadas, se quitaban las ropas y empezaban a tocarse los pechos sintiendo los gemidos del muchacho de fuego.

Un hombre que no era del espectáculo entro a la tarima y empezó a chupar el miembro del chico, haciendo que este se mordiera los labios, para no gritar, por las fuertes mordidas del sujeto, a los pocos segundos de haber entrado el primer hombre, entraron mas de 5 hombres, y empezaron hacer con el chico lo que querían, disfrutando del sexo duro, atormentando al chico con el fuego que había alrededor.

No me impresioné mucho ya que en Estados unidos, ya había visto de estos espectáculos, aunque nunca había visto que fueran los mismo espectadores los que hicieran esas cosas al que estaba en la tarima, pero me sorprendí al ver lo rudos que eran, como uno de los hombres, sin importarle el dolor que hiciera cogió un trozo de madera prendida y sacando su pene en el orificio del muchacho introdujo ese palo ardiendo en su lugar, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y se turbaba por ser penetrado de esa forma, cosa que a los que no participaban les excitaba mucho, y algunos hombres mas se animaban y entraban también en la tarima, para poder participar en aquel sádico evento.

Veía horrorizado todo lo que estaba pasando en esa sala, al ver semejante escena, no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar que yo era como esos enfermos que estaban maltratando al chico, ya que yo en EEUU hacia lo mismo solo que en habitaciones privadas, yo era igual de asqueroso… NO… no iba a permitir

que Sakuragi sufriera como ese chico rubio, no iba a permitir que mi Hana saliera a ningún espectáculo.. jamas.

Me voy de esa sala agitado, hacia recepción.

- Perdone pero quiero a chico de la sala 12 YA!

- Lo siento señor pero no puede ser, ya se lo he explicado

- No me importa

- Yo lo haría pero es que ya han pagado muchos

- Cuanto

- Cuanto.. que?

- Cuanto han pagado en total

- Ah… pues.. eso no puedo decirlo

- Pagaré las perdidas si me lo llevo ahora

- Ahh… espere un momento- va hacia supongo que el jefe- esta bien

- …

- Son…. Es la primera vez que hace un espectáculo, lo tenemos desde hace tiempo pero… resulta que no quería hacerlo, y bueno eso en realidad da igual porque esta obligado hacer este tipo de cosas… pero el que manda en todo esto… con ese pelirrojo es diferente…

- ………

- Oh.. perdone.. ahora sale todo….. como es la primera vez.. es la sal mas pequeña y solo caben 50 personas.. y de momento ya han pagado 47 personas de las cuales 24 personas quieren participar

- 24….

- Si bueno es que resulta que la poca gente que ha podido pagar por sus servicios se ha quedado muy contento y ha corrido la voz muy rápido… y como será la primera vez todos quieren ser los primeros

- Siga con la cuenta

- Eh?… ah si… pues… 23 solo miraran… es un total de 7100000yens

- …. Bueno pues se lo pago ya, mas el 1000000 de yens por la semana… y me lo llevo ahora

- un millón? Espera que consulte con el jefe…- veo como sale un hombre de apariencia mas bien joven, muy serio,

- Usted es el joven que se quiere llevara mi pelirrojo?

- ….si- SU PELIRROJO? Pero quiere que le parta la boca?

- Jmjmj.. sabe que es muy caro no?….

- Si lo he visto

- Y podrá pagarlo

- SI

- Ohh esta bien…..- me mira como si supiera quien soy- felicidades señor por su alquiler, me puede dar el dinero

- Aceptan cheques

- Claro- le entrego el cheque con la cantidad acordada- ah por cierto… bonita conversación

- Eh?

- No sabia que ese pelirrojo hubiera tenido novio… cuando le encontré pensaba que nunca había hecho sexo con nadie…. Pensé que era su primera vez

- OO - como? No… será….

- Se lleva aun gran amante.. ahora sabe todo, para satisfacer a cualquier hombre por muy difícil que sea- me sonríe el muy…-….

- Hijo de…

- Decía algo

- No solo quiero ir al por mi compra

- Oh si claro.. le llevaré- me lleva hasta un habitación y al abrir la puerta veo como se esta desnudo y se esta preparando para el espectáculo nerviosamente

- Hana-kun- le ha llamado…?

- Eh?.. ah!- dijo nervioso tapándose rápidamente- si?… voy a empezar el espectáculo ahora no… te preocupes Kaizo-san

- No es por eso- porque le tiene tanto miedo?- este señor le ha comprado

- Eh?… Rukawa?

- Les dejo… ten cuidado Hana-kun- se acerca el y le dice algo al oído

- …..si…- dijo cogiendo al toalla que se le había caído al verme-….. que haces aquí- me preguntó cuando se fue ese sujeto

- dijiste que te comprase

- nunca pensé que lo harías

- bueno pero lo hice

- ….. estas loco

- ah si?- loco por ti Do'aho-… pues mira tu que bien….

- Ahora no puedo tengo espectáculo- dijo cabizbajo

- Ya no, también pague para que lo anularan

- Y te dejaron

- Pague lo suficiente…..

- …… de todas formas es raro…. Kaizo-san nunca ha dejado que fuera alquilado… la verdad es que dudaba que pudieras…

- eh?- de verdad?…. no me gusta ese hombre….- bueno ahora da igual nos vamos

- espera

- no querías salir de aquí?

- Si… pero no desnudo!- dijo completamente colorado

- Ah…..si…. perdona…- aunque ahora que lo pienso…. Es de mi propiedad si quiero que este desnudo… ahhh que estoy pensando…..Kaede quítatelo de la cabeza!

- Ya estoy vamos

- NO te llevas nada de ropa?

- Si aquí esta

- Solo eso?

- … no tengo mucha ropa, no me dejan salir a la calle si no es acompañado, y salgo poco.. así que lo único que tengo abundante son los boxers.. que al día uso mínimo 7…. Además se supone que soy tu juguete.. ropa es lo que menso necesito…. Podrían pensar que me escapo o cualquier cosa…

- ….va.. vamos- Rukawa.. tranquilizante.. no es momento de ponerse cachondo!

- guau! Aquí vives?

- Si

- Es genial

- Ayer dormí en un hotel pero ya me han alquilado esta casa, aunque la mitad es de un compañero de equipo

- Cuanto tiempo vas a estar en Japón

- Bueno..- no se que decirle-…

- Eh?…

- …

- ya veo..

- como?

- Quieres que haga algo ahora por ti?

- Co como?- no el entiendo

- Quieres aprovechar tu compra

- Que?… ah.. no.. bueno s… no!…

- Que quieres que haga?

- …..- no puedo decirle que….

- Oye.. zorro- dijo apagado- ya me imaginaba que no ibas hacer esto para que estuviera tranquilo por una semana… así que no intentes inventarte excusas, he sido capaz de estar un año así… una persona mas no me va a afectar… es lo mismo de siempre

- ….. yo no quiero ser "lo mismo" de siempre…

- si.. a ti te gusta lo fuerte yo… bueno… estoy

- no quiero hacer nada contigo solo porque he pagado

- ah no?.. entonces

- …..

- que?- dijo ingenuo.. como el Sakuragi que conocí en la preparatoria

- quiero saber como te has metido en todo esto…

- ….. no te lo voy a contar….

- No confías en mi?

- No

- …….entonces dime… el dueño de ese sitio…. Es tu… pareja- dije con algo de temor a la respuesta

- no.. como se te ocurre, el jamas se fijaría en mi para ser su pareja.. solo trabajo para el.. y

- eres su amante

- O/O…. Bueno….. eh.. si…. Algo parecido….

- ……- no estará- estas enamorado?

- Que?

- No estarás enamorado del hombre que te hace hacer semejante cosa verdad?

- Claro que no estúpido, el solo me recogió de…. Y bueno…. En realidad yo solo me aproveche que decía que tenia un cuerpo fantástico para que no me obligara hacer semejantes espectáculos…. Pero vaya.. ahora que ya se ha cansado de mi.. me tocaba hacer uno…

- …. Te acostabas con el para no tener que

- …..si….. pero eso a ti tampoco te interesa- dijo desconfiado

- y…. Porque… bueno desde el principio me lo he preguntado y bueno…

- m?

- Porque dices… porque me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo menos besarte?

- -/-…… veras……… yo… nunca he besado a nadie

- ah? Como? Pero si tu

- …. En realidad a mi no me importa mucho.. total ya perdí mi virginidad con él… pero… no se… Kaizo-san me dijo que no permitiera que nadie me besara…. Si yo no quería…. Pro eso antes de todo lo digo.. porque si no les aviso… me lo piden y no tengo mas remedio que obedecer… en realidad yo no quiero besar a nadie… ya estoy suficientemente sucio

- ………

- …que?

- Antes me has preguntado que, que quería verdad?

- Ah?… si…. Bueno puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas ya que estoy…

- Quiero un beso

- Como?

- Un beso

- Te acabo de decir que..

- Solo quiero que me beses… acabas de decir que si te lo pide un cliente no te puedes quejar

- Ahh pero…… - Sakuragi recordó lo que Kazo-san le había dicho

/flash back/

- te cuidado con ese chico… si sabe que nunca has besado a nadie te lo pedirá... por el simple hecho de ser el primero.. y querer ser el único... solo no te fíes de él.. sino te pasará lo mismo que conmigo

/fin flash back/

- ……..

- me vas a dar un beso?- me preguntó

- NO

- Entonces?

- No seria lo mismo si te lo diera yo…. Quiero que el beso me lo des tu

- Ah…..- " es verdad… que hago.. le beso" no me besara….. seria el primer beso de su vida… no lo hará

- …..

- yo….. es mi primer…

- ….- no respondo, se perfectamente que se negará

- …..- "no quiero dárselo…….no quiero que mi primer beso sea por que un cliente me lo ha pedido…. Pero tampoco puedo desobedecer y…."… no lo hará- solo….

- …..- se acerca a mi y colocando sus manos en mis mejillas suave y dulcemente, sorprendiéndome por haber sido su primer beso….

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: XDDDDDD que les pareció? Os gustó ese mini sado que hice del chico rubio?.. quería hacerlo con Hana pero…. Dije… no mejor hago que Ruklawa vea uno de un extraño antes…. Es que en realidad no quería ver a Hana sufrir mucho.. ya que bueno…. En este fic ya le toca su parte de sufrimiento XDDDD Aunque no se como me lo hago.. intento que me salgan serios.. pero nunca lo consigo… y eso es una mierda… porque un fic serio que tenga tonterias es muy triste…. Pero bueno tengo que aceptar que no se otra forma de escribir fics.. así que… buahhhhhhh tengo que joderme… supongo que por eso este fic no me ha salido muy bien…… y bueno lo sigo porque Kirara (siii la chica loca del primer cap es por ti XD) me dijo que lo continuara… porque soy tan depresiva? Y pienso que mis fics, son todos horribles?.. vale son un poco malos.. pero.. la gente los lee no?

Sakare malaXD: los lee por lastima chica

Sakare: también puede ser… bueno pues eso.. XDDDD que espero que os guste este capitulo y que no tarde el siguiente en ser subido XDDDDD ya que tengo el otros fics que se tardan mucho XDDD…. Por cierto habéis visto el tomo 27 de Slam dunk? que salió hace poco en España? Soy yo… o veo yaoi por todas partes? XDDD como puede ser que Rukawa este todo el rato pendiente de Hanamichi / es tan kawai!

Sakare: Y bueno creo que en el capitulo 2 al final puse que hana lo besa…(creo) pero en realidad solo parece que lo besa, muerde su labio haciéndolo sangrar.. es que si no aclaro eso después dicen que es lioso que hana no de su primer beso :P pues eso que solo muerde su labio pero no besa ni nada de eso XDDD :PPPPPPPPP (aunq se puede considerar beso XD)

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Mari: Muchas gracias! Pues espero que este tercer capitulo tb te guste aunq es un poco… bastante fuerte XDDDD ya que bueno lallal.. no te da pena el rubio? Lo que esta sufriendo? Lalalaa pero bueno espero que no te canses de leer XD y que el resultado sea bueno XDD.. pq tu querías que lo comprar verdad? Lalal jujuju

Lensaiak: ya tengo un retoo! òó XIIII! XDDDD haber si consigo dejar este capitulo mas emocionante XDD que el capitulo 2…. Yo creo que no lo he conseguido pero.. vaya algo de intriga tiene un? XD lalala y bueno XDD kaede no puede aprovecharse de hana… no de momento XDD jujujujujujujuju (risa tonta XD) y bueno lo de que aun no ha besado a hana tb tiene un motivo XDDD es que hana.. bueno sus besos son… vaya que XDDD en este capitulo ya lo descubrirás XD el pq aun ni se han besado XDDD lalalal, y bueno pues que se puede hacer si lo compra? Pues utilizar su compra jijijjiijjijiijijijijj (mas risa tonta) aunq según kae el no kiere pero.. todos sabes que lo esta deseando jjiiijjjuujujajajWAJAJAJAJAJAJ (risa histerica XD) bueno pues eprro que te guste este tercer cap XD y que te haya dejado con la intriga igual! XDDD

Shadir: XDDDDDD si tuviera todo el dinero que han pedido por el pelirrojo lo compraría O y como kae al ser jugador de la NBA puede pues ale lo compra y ya tiene a su hana para el solito jujujujujujujujuju ahora solo falta saber para que lo va a utilizar XDDDD jijijiji y bueno todo el mundo sabe para que no? XDDDDD espero que me sigas leyendo 

pauchan: GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ahorita vi el mensaje! En el segundo cap te deje un mensaje pq no sabia cual era tu nick lo sientooo y me alegro muchisimo de que leas mi fic espero que te guste! De verdad muchas graciass y espero que con este tercer capitulo no te traumes al ver al pobre rubio en esas condiciones XDDD

Inuyashaluchi: NUUUUUUU JAMAS PENSARIA DEJAR UN FIC A MEDIA XD! Tranquila lo continuaré, además siempre quise hacer un fic con algo de lemon ya que todos los que tengo tienen lemon pero no es lo principal… aunqaquí tp pero vaya es importante ya que Hana es… XDDD pues eso que lo continuo tranquila.. espero que sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews O

yerba-malagirl: de verdad? Que nunca dejas reviews? Que iluuuuuuuuu te lo digo en serio me hace una ilusión enorme que me dejes un review sobretodo si es verdad que no sueles dejarlos! Muchas gracias! Y espero que este siguiente capitulo te haya gustado aunq es un poquito fuerte… pero solo un pokito! XDDD sigue mandándome reviews si? (cara de niña buena XDD) 


	4. Mi Esclavo

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Mi esclavo

Se acercó a mi y me besó dulce y tiernamente, sorprendiéndome, yo…era su primer beso….él estaba temblando…abracé al pelirrojo e hice el beso mas profundo dejando entrar mi lengua en su boca, tomando fuerza y que Hanamichi hiciera lo mismo, correspondiéndome, peleando por el control de nuestras bocas, pero repentinamente corto aquel enlace que nos unía

- Ya estas contento? Ya te besé

- …….

- ……..

- ……..- mierda…. Soy idiota? Es que tengo una habilidad especial para que me odie?… nunca había besado a nadie… lo guardaba para la persona que él amaba y voy yo y se lo quito…

- …. Quieres… algo mas?

- eh?…..

- Quiero decir…. Si continuo…

- Ah…- me esta diciendo que….- no…. No quiero hacerlo solo por ser un cliente

- Pues…. Es eso lo que eres, soy tu esclavo…

- …..

- esta claro que si no lo fueras, no querría estar así…

- …- esa frase me abrió los ojos como plato…. Aunque digo que le estoy ayudando, pq le saqué de allí, igualmente soy un cliente…. De todas formas debe obedecerme….. en realidad…. No me acariciaba en el club por que quería sino.. porque.. era un cliente… me ha besado porque su cliente.. su comprador se lo ha ordenado…. Soy…

- ya te arrepentiste de alquilarme?….

- que?

- …… es la primera vez.. desde que estoy en el club que alguien me alquila… siempre habían querido hacerlo… pero Kaizo-san me puso mas caro de lo normal para que no pudieran… no es que tenga mucha experiencia en este capo… por eso entiendo que no quieras..

- NO!

- Eh?

- No pienses ni por un segundo que no quiero nada contigo- KAMI! Que he dicho?- bueno quiero decir…. Que no quiero que te vayas… es solo eso…

- Yo…. Se.. que has pagado por mi.. y comprendo que..- dijo asustado- pero.. yo…

- No te estoy pidiendo nada…. Lo siento… me deje llevar por el hecho de saber que era tu primer beso… debe ser horrible besar a alguien odiado… pero solo quería saber que era un beso tierno…- guau estoy hablando mucho

- Yo… no.. te odio

- Perdóname…. Que?

- Pues que no te odio….

- A no?

- Supongo que si que te odiaba en preparatoria… pero…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Ah.. entiendo

- En realidad no entiendes nada

- Baka he dicho que entendía!

- Jejejeje

- De que te ríes do'aho

- Pues es que nunca has hablado así conmigo.. y me da risa…

- Do'aho

- Y… bueno.. ya sabemos que eres un pervertido enfermo que disfruta hiendo a clubs homosexuales… pero tienes pareja…

- Como voy atener pareja si voy a clubs BAKA

- Ey… hay muchos reprimido en el mundo

- ….. no tengo pareja-…. Es raro…. Pero…

- pues que bien- que bien?- así no me sentiré culpable al estar contigo

- ah.. era eso…

- como?

- Nada……

- Oye te parezco tierno

- Como- dije sorprendido por el cambio de tema

- Es que has dicho que mi beso era tierno…

- Pues claro…. He dicho tierno por no decir aburrido… como se nota que no has besado nunca a nadie

- TEME KITSUNE! Tu que vas saber!

- De momento se que soy el primero que toca tus labios- dije burlándome de él

- Ah… bueno… baka que te propones! Burlándote de mi

- Que vuelvas a ser el mismo Sakuragi tonto de siempre

- AHGG me has dicho tonto? Maldito Kitsune, yo al menos tengo fans a saco porque soy maravilloso en la cama! puedo ser rudo, cariñoso, tierno.. soy de lo mejor! Tu no tienes a nadie.. tienes que ir a clubs de alterne ah

- Y porque no lo probamos lo maravilloso que eres…tiernamente- dije sonriendo

- Eh?-….. a partir de esa frase ya no sabia que es lo que hacia solo me dejaba llevar por la voz escandalosa que estaba escuchando.. esa voz que en secundaria me encantaba escuchar.. aunque fuera gritándome- ah… que quieres decir

- Yo?… nada

- …Quieres que nos acostemos- dijo volviendo al plan "soy tu esclavo"- cariñosamente?

- tu quieres?

- Contigo?

- No… con una lampara

- Con.. una lampara?

- Do'aho era sarcasmo

- Ah… pues… no se….Querer.. lo que se dice querer.. pues… yo solo preguntaba…

- Entonces nada

- Como?

- Si tu no quieres yo tampoco

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera

- Entonces quieres?

- Tampoco.. ahhhh! Teme me estas liando!

- Jajaja- por primera vez quise reírme con todas mis fuerzas… ese Hanamichi me hacia realmente feliz… que estuviera conmigo

- … maldito solo te burlas de mi! En realidad no quieres nada conmigo.. pero ay veras

- ….- sin percatarme Sakuragi se acercó a mi posando mis manos en su cintura y besándome esta vez apasionadamente-…. Ahg no decías que no ibas besara nadie

- ya he besado una vez las demás no importan.. además yo beso fantásticamente o me lo vas a negar- dijo algo enfadado por burlarme de el

- pues ..nhm- no me dejo continuar, porque volvía a tener su lengua en mi boca, besándome duramente, acariciando todo mi cuerpo, hasta que sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado hasta la cama y caíamos estrepitosamente mientras, me lamía todo mi cuello…

Empezó a frotar mi cuerpo con rudeza, quitándome la camiseta que llevaba, dejándome ver su torno moreno, mientras me acariciaba con todo su cuerpo, sus manos eran minas de oro para mi piel… empezando a excitarme de sobremanera…

- Ahh…- mi deseo por tenerlo era mayor que ninguna otra cosa, el pelirrojo hacia en mi lo que nadie podía conseguir, las ganas que tenia de poseerlo eran superiores a todo, no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé que solo lo estabamos haciendo porque era mi esclavo o porque quería demostrar que era único, ya sabia que era único, para mi el es único, solo me deje llevar por la excitación que mi pelirrojo me hacia sentir- mas…- dije jadeando

- Ah…ghh- hana se desizo de la poca rapo que le quedaba y empezó a contornearse sensualmente mientras quitaba mis pantalones con su boca, hasta compartir su desnudez, y ver como mi miembro estaba mas que excitado, ya nada importaba, quería toda la pasión que mi pelirrojo podía ofrecerme, así que en un reflejo rápido, tomé el poder de posesión y tumbe a Hana quedando yo encima suyo, tocándolo desesperadamente, quería que Hana también disfrutara como yo, quería que sintiera estos espasmos de éxtasis que yo sentía, quería hacerlo mío.

Escucho como sus gemidos aumentan, dios es tan confortable escucharlo gemir de esa forma, deseo escuchara esa voz toda mi vida… lo deseo tanto… empiezo a ir mas rápido, cosa que a Hana le gusta bastante y hace que los turnos vuelvan a cambiar, haciendo esta vez algo diferente solo caricias, el se agacho hasta la altura de mi pene y empezó a lamerlo lujuriosamente, saboreando cada partícula de mi miembro.

No podía esperar mas quería penetrarlo ya, no se como supo que estaba deseoso por tenerlo dentro de mi, que incorporándose, sin dejar de chupar mi miembro metió dos de sus dedos sexymente mientras contorneaba su cintura y se ponía en posición para poder penetrarlo.

Sacó sus dedos y cogiendo mi pene se lo puso en su orificio, si poder esperar mas le penetré, haciendo que mi hana se agarrara a mi por el dolor, pero a los segundos empezó a moverse frenéticamente, haciendo que llegara al sumun del éxtasis y explotara dentro suyo….

- ah….a…ah…ah…

- ah…ah…….s….a- puedo ver como aun dentro de mi descansa, del ajetreo, pero se incorpora y empieza a lamer todo el liquido que había en mi abdomen- ven- le digo, quiero que este conmigo…- bésame- me besa mas tranquilamente, tal vez por aun la falta de aire, que aun no se ha recuperado

- y bien… no crees….ahh… que soy maravilloso

- …ah...- Kami eres mejor que maravilloso- jmjmj… puede

- apestoso kitsune… ah… no te..

- duerme conmigo…. Si?

- … oh.. ah.. pues.. bue..no -se levantó quitando mi pene de su entrada y se tumbo a mi lado dejándose abrazar por mi, me solio, no físicamente, pero me dolió ver como ya no lo tenia dentro, ya no era tan mío como en ese momento-…..Ru..kawa..- dijo dándome la espalda

- eh?.. si..ah…

- Si…. Quieres hacerlo ahora…. Otra vez avísame

- Como?

- No…. No quiero que me penetres cuando estoy durmiendo

- OO- eso me dejo paralizado

- … no es que no quiera hacerlo…. Pero… yo en realidad todavía soy novato.. y eso me duelo mucho.. y no quiero que nadie me lo haga

- no… te entiendo es que..

- No me gustaría volver a probar esa experiencia- giró enseñándome su cara- es solo eso…

- …… NO había pensado ni por un momento en hacer eso!

- Que bien…. Buenas noches Kitsune- yo raro de mi esa noche no pude dormir nada, fue por lo que me dijo después? No fue por tener al pelirrojo al lado mío, durmiendo cara con cara, respirando su aliento, el corazón me latía fuertemente…

- Do'aho estas despierto?- me seguro de que este dormido- yo solo quería decirte que lo de ahora… para mi no ha sido… un calentón y ay esta… yo de verdad que lo he sentido….

- …….

Al parecer por la noche si puedo dormir…. Porque me despierto por culpa de los rayos del sol, giro la cara y abrazo mi almohada tapándome los ojos… espera…. Ayer… el do'aho dormía conmigo.. y no esta!

- Do'aho?- miro por todas partes de la habitación, me levanto y busco unos boxers que ponerme…

- Bonita figura

- Eh?

- …. Tu maleta esta allí- voy a la maleta y cojo unos boxers nuevos

- bueno y tu que?

- Yo llevo una toalla- se acerca a mi lujuriosamente- pero si quieres me la quito

- ….ahh.. si…- espera…. El muy idiota esta jugando conmigo si se le ve en la cara-… no

- ….. he preparado el desayuno

- quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- El que?

- Insinuarte así! Idiota, por mucho que quiera contenerme, tengo mi debilidad…

- Y que tiene de malo?.. además yo no me insinúo

- Tío esa toalla.. no podrías haber cogido una mas grande?

- … pues no, no había ninguna…

- ….. baka

- encima me insultas? KITSUNE apestoso!

- Me pones nervioso

- Pues tu ya no comes!

- Como que no como?… es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera!

- Pero la comida la he preparado yo

- Pero tu eres mio!

- Ah! Lo ves en realidad me ves como un esclavo- dijo falseando incomodidad

- Ah..no espera.. yo..- mierda me lleva por donde quiere

- Bueno.. mira pq soy la persona mas maravillosa del mundo te dejo comer

- Ohh gracias- dije sarcástico

- Jejeje… y esta bueno?

- …mm.. si- dije contento… esta situación me encantaba, vernos así como una pareja… es algo que nunca hubiera pensado que se haría realidad

- soy un magnifico cheff, Kaizo-san siempre me felicita!- pero la feliz pareja se arruino.. porque tiene que pronunciar al tío ese!

- Do'aho.. hoy vamos a ver al Prof.Anzai

- Que?

- Esta preocupado por ti

- No me importa no quiero ir

- Baka me da igual lo que digas iras y punto- dije cabreado aun por lo de Kaizo

- Y que le voy a contar?.. que este ultimo año he estado trabajando en un club como chico de compañía? Que me vendo por dinero? Que soy tu esclavo por una semana?

- ……

- no quiero ir… no se como mirarle a la cara

- lo siento pero iras de todas formas

- no puedes obligarme- "espera… si que puede"

- si que puedo

- ….. por favor.. kitsune no me obligues a verlo… no ahora… no estoy preparado- dijo con tono gatuno- no quiero ver su cara de desilusión

- …..

- haré lo que me digas si no vamos a verlo

- …..esta bien.. hoy no lo veras pero.. otro días si que vas a ir

- uffff gracias kitsune- dijo mas aliviado

- de todas formas si quisiera podrías hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera- dije burlándome de él

- teme kitsune!

- Bueno.. do'aho yo tengo que irme… quiero decirle que al menos estas bien par que no se preocupe

- No

- Como que no?

- Es que…. Donde tu vayas yo tengo que seguirte

- Baka.. eso conmigo no hace falta- veo como se acerca a mi y me da un apasionado beso dejándome shokeado

- No pienses nada, solo te he besado para agradecértelo, y además nhm..- le besé sin pensarlo dos veces, esta vez un beso mas cálido, ya que quien lo estaba dando era yo, y el mío era de amor…

- No pienses nada raro, solo te he besado…- dije burlándome- porque me apatecía- le sonrío y me marcho dejando al un pelirrojo claramente sonrojado por la sorpresa.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: Bueno primero la errata que he tenido XDDD creo que no se donde puse que iban al hotel bueno puse en realidad no van al hotel van a una casa de Kirara les ha alquilado, para Tonaru y kaede.. lo que pasa es que no se porque creo que puse hotel y bueno ahora me da pereza buscarlo y cambiarlo :P gome ne!

Sakare: KYAAAAAA hoy me he leído por fin el tomo 9 de Haru wo daite ita! O YAOI! Me encanta! Os recomiendo mucho este manga si os gusta ver escenas NO censuradas de toooooodoo O es geniallll pero no me gusta como acaba el tomo 9 kyaaa quiero saber el tomo 10… bueno ahora si no os molesto mas XDDDD

GRACIS POR LOS kaze: me alegroq ue te guste y perdon por al tardanza aki tienes el capitulo 4! XDDDD espero que este tb te guste!

Lensaiak: bueno .. creo que en este capitulo baje el liston de intriga ya que el final no es muy intrigante no? Pero bueno aki esta espero q mi record de intriga siga XD

Elena: siiiiiiii y eso mola muchooo no crees? Espero q este cap tb te gusteeeee


	5. Vidas Revolucionadas

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Vidas Revolucionadas

/Primer día/

Soy Kaede Rukawa un chico algo solitario, al que no le gusta hablar con la gente, suelen pensar que soy un marginado, un antisocial, pero realmente sus comentarios me entran por un oído y me salen por otro me salen, las únicas personas que saben realmente como soy son Kirara y Tonaru, que siempre se están metiendo conmigo, por mis gustos… pero ellos que sabrán si Kirara hace lo mismo… y Tonaru es mucho mas hentai que yo…

Hace unos dos días viene a Japón a visitar al prof.Anzai porque hacia 9 años que no le veía, él organizó una fiesta donde vi a todos mis excompañeros, aunq realmente me daba igual verlos, solo deseaba encontrarme con una persona, Hanamichi Sakuragi, que no apareció, entonces cuando pregunté por él me dijeron que hacia tiempo que no sabían nada de él y eso me preocupo bastante.

Triste por la noticia de no poder ver a Sakuragi, Tonaru para "animarme" me llevo a un club de alterne, supongo que para mas que ricos porque era todo bastante caro, pero igualmente tampoco estaba de humor, para negarle nada a Tonaru.

Pague por una sale que parecía que el chico que estaba dentro era muy bueno ya que era el mas caro, pero no fue por eso que me sorprendí al ver al muchacho, si no ver quien era ese chico no era otro que el Do'aho, hablamos largo y tendido tiempo hasta que no se como decidí alquilarlo como esclavo…

La verdad es que nunca pense que la persona a la que amo acabaría siendo mi esclavo sexual….

Ding donggggg

- oh! Rukawa! Que gusto me da verte, Tonaru esta aquí..

- si?

- Estaba preocupado dijo que te fuiste del bar a noche y no sabia donde te habías ido ya que no estabas ni en el hotel ni en la casa..

- ….. si que volví a la casa

- RUKAWA! Maldito porque no me dijiste nada? Te fuiste sin avisarme!

- ….

- Podrías haberme avisado no?

- Lo siento.. luego te explico vale?

- Mas te vale que sea una buena excusa

- Bueno pero pasa hombre!

- Gracias….- en la sala de invitados estaba Hisashi Mitsui

- Konichi Rukawa

- Hola….

- Prepararé algo de te

- Yo le ayudo- se ofreció Tonaru

- … y bueno que te trae por casa de Anzai-sempai

- quería hablar con él de Sakuragi

- Sakuragi?… pasa algo con él- dije muy preocupado

- No es problema…- que estoy diciendo es del equipo en realidad si que es su problema…- no lo se

- …… Rukawa… porque te fuiste a EEUU si estabas enamorado de Hanamichi?

- Pugghfh- en ese momento la galleta que me estaba comiendo se me atraganto como si me hubiera tragado de golpe un melón- cof cof cof….. que has dicho?

- … lo has escuchado perfectamente….

- Pero..como

- Aquí esta el té… ten Rukawa

- Rukawa-kun tienes mala cara….

- No es… nada

- …..- la forma de mirarme de Mitsui me ponía nervioso… es como si me estuviera diciendo " se perfectamente que lo tienes en tu casa y como le hagas algo juro que será lo ultimo que hagas"….. nunca había sentido algo así con Mitsui-…..

- que tal te va por Japón? Muchos recuerdos? Aunque solo lleves un día jojojo

- no… solo llevo 1 día.. dos con este..

- oh..- silencio- bueno jojojojo

- Prof.Anzai yo tengo que marcharme… solo quería..

- …..- por culpa de ese idiota de Mitsui ahora no sabia si decirle que sabia que Hana se encontraba bien

- …. Solo quería decirle que Hana.. Sakuragi esta bien

- nani? Sabes donde se encuentra?- dijo preocupado

- Si… bueno en realidad no… pero.. bueno mas o menos

- Dilo de una vez- voceó Mitsui

- Me lo encontré cerca de mi Hotel y bueno me dijo que estaba bien… aparte de los insultos que me regalo…- intenté parecer normal

- De verdad? Y donde se encuentra?

- Pues no lo se.. no quiso decírmelo…. Solo me amenazó diciéndome que no les contara nada- me estoy poniendo cada vez mas nervioso…..

- …. En serio?- pregunto Mitsui sin querer creérselo

- Si- dije con confianza… aunq en realidad no estaba yo tampoco muy seguro…. Madre mía Kaede Rukawa inseguro?… donde se ha visto eso?

- Ah….

- Pero..- dijo Anzai preocupado

- Vamonos Tonaru….. iré a visitarle otro día.. la próxima vez si le vuelvo a ver intentare convencerle para que venga- hago una reverencia y me marcho- adiós Mitsui

- ……- me mira sin decirme nada hasta que escucho el móvil de mitsui y se pone a hablar con su pareja aun mirándome de reojo…

- de verdad sabes donde esta ese Sakuragi?

- Si… ahora te lo explico todo.. no me hagas hablar de mía.. que me cansa

- Bueno

- Vamos a mi habitación

- Se que estas desesperado pero yo no hago sexo con alguien enamorado

- Idiota….

- Jeje

- Que llevas en esa bolsa

- No es nada es un regalo para mi hermana… un jarrón muy caro resulta que- no le escuchaba, mas bien esta pendiente de que al abrir la puerta Hanamichi aun se encontrara allí

- ….- abro la puerta con algo de miedo pero al abrirla completamente nos encontramos con … OO- oh? O/O-

PLAF crash- escucho la bolsa caerse y romperse ese jarrón que llevaba dentro

- Por kami-sama! Mis plegarias se han hecho realidad… tengo a un tío completamente desnudo delante mío… que esta para tirárselo aquí mismo- yo sigo sin reaccionar

- …. Pues… gracias… supongo- dijo sorprendido al ver abierta la puerta justo cuando estaba en paños menores… que estoy diciendo estaba desnudo!

- Que… que… que haces así?- dije pensando en cosas frías para tranquilizarme

- Bueno… es que me aburría toda la mañana aquí solo, así que pensé que hacia mucha calor.. pero resulta que no se como funciona el aire a condicionado y como estaba solo… y bueno normalmente usar ropa no suelo usar incluso delante de la gente pues…. Para estar mas fresco me desnudé

- …..- como puede decirlo tan tranquilo cuando estamos dos tíos delante suyo.. prácticamente enfermos por abalanzaron a él- pon…. Ponte algo encima- tranquilízate Rukawa piensa en cosas frías…..- pero no me di cuenta que evitaba mi mirada

- a mi me parece genial que vayas por la casa así! Yo Soy Tonaru Minamino encantado- hace una reverencia… yo sigo estático mirando su entrepierna

- ah si! Pues yo soy Hana…."nunca debo decir mi nombre autentico" Haru Sahanami…- porque no ha dicho su nombre real?… ah que hace

- no hagas ninguna reverencia así- miro hacia el lado… demasiado tarde Tonaru ha muerto desangrado

- Tu.. amigo….

- Que le den por culo- nunca mejor dicho- ponte algo encima ya

- No he traído ropa…- sigue sin querer mirarme.. porque? Y además parece feliz.. es como si... no es imposible..

- Coge algo mío

- Bueno….- este Hana tan feliz me pone histérico.. prefería el Hana que te insulta y te pega…pq se conporta tan felicianamente?- ya esta….. ufff que calor que hace aquí

- Eso es porque el aire acondicionado no lo tienes precisamente en aire frío….

- Tonaru reviviste

- Claro…. No sabia que te hicieras amigos tan interesantes

- Bueno resulta que Rukawa me ha alquilado como esclavo

- Que? De verdad? Después dices de mi Hentai! Y dime Haru… se puede compartir esclavo?

- …..- como?

- Pues…. En principio…. Si.. todo si Ruakwa quiere

- De verdad? No te importa verdad

- …- porque sigo paralizado? Tonaru se acerca a él y le agarra del culo

- NI hablar- por fin actuó y agarrándolo del brazo acabo abrazándolo- él es mío

- O/O…. No sabia eso de ti zorro- dice tremendamente sonrojado intentando parecer tranquilo... porque siento que ahora es el mismo Hana inocenton de antes?

- Zorro?

- Cállate… deberías ser un poco menos atrevido.. que haces dejándote que te toquen así?

- Ahora entiendo todo- eh?

- …..

- eso de zorro te ha delatado XDD tu eres el famoso Hanamichi Sakuragi?

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- Bueno Rukawa habla mucho de..- mirada asesina hacia él- de su equipo en la preparatoria

- … a si?

- Jajaja.. vaya Rukawa sabes muy bien elegir a tus.. amigos

- Amigos?…..- dijo Hana ingenuo

- …..- porque me voy con gente tan idiota? capullo de Tonaru

- Y bueno como que eres el esclavo de Rukawa- al escuchar esa palabra mi puño se estampó de lleno en la cara de Tonaru

- No es ningún esclavo

- Uygggg que daño…..

- .. oye Kitsune te has pasado….- mire a Tonaru con cara de asesino

- … perdona Sakuragi…

- no.. no pasa nada

- esto…..- se acercó a Hanamichi… y no se que le dijo pero al pelirrojo le dejo bastante colorado- vale?

- eh?….. ohh.. si…

- me voy para mi habitación- cierra la puerta

- eres un malhumorado histérico

- no quiero que nadie te toque

- tu ayer lo hiciste- eso me dio de lleno-

- bueno… pero.. es que tu..

- …- se acerco a mi y tocando mi entrepierna me dijo sensualmente- claro ahora resulta que el culpable de que ayer te corrieras dentro de mí fui yo verdad?

- …ah…sii…

- bueno.. eso es algo que ya sabia… soy un explosivo pelirrojo…- cambió totalmente de voz.. -soy un experto cocinero quieres que te prepare algo?

- ….. ahh.. como?- mierda este pelirrojo sabe perfectamete como soy, se aprovecha de cada situación..

- En "el mercado" no me gustaba la comida que preparaban porque siempre llevaba Soja, así que aprendí a cocinar para poder comer cosas decentes… y resulta que a Kaizo-san- Kaizo otra vez ese…- le gustó mi comida y bueno a partir de ese día cocino yo.. por eso se bastante del tema… que te pasa

- ….- que me pasa? Deja de hablar de ese Kaizo todo el tiempo.. maldita sea me pones rabioso!- nada.. cocina lo que quieras…..

- ya esta!

- Eh?

- Tío eres impresionante has estado callado 30 minutos!

- Perdona por ser como soy- dije sarcástico- tal vez preferirías estar con tu jefe

- …..- ah no me ha respondido? Eso es que si querría estar con su jefe?

- Que?

- Ya te has cansado de mi?

- Como?

- Ya se que no soy la mejor compañía… pero intento pelearme contigo lo menos posible… aunque parece que no consigo nada si solo en un día ya te cansaste

- No- ahora que es lo que he hecho

- Si es porque… solo lo hemos…

- NO! Déjalo ya.. quieres.. vamos a comer

- Gomen…

- No te disculpes baka, ayer noche no quería hacerlo contigo…. Es solo que me deje llevar… las ganas pudieron a mi mente.. es incomodo estar contigo.. y que siempre que pasa algo lo primero que dices es algo relacionado con el sexo… es verdad que tu….. tu cuerpo es alucinante pero yo no quiero sexo solo de ti.. no quiero pensar que solo te has acostado conmigo por que eres mi esclavo

- ….. a mi también me resulta raro estar contigo.. se perfectamente lo que la gente quiere de mi pero tu… de ti nunca se nada en realidad… por eso pregunto… porque después no quiero que mis jefes y no solo Kaizo sino otros con peor humor me digan algo…

- ….

- Sabes… tu.. bueno cuando aun tenia contacto con Anzai-sama me dijeron que ya eras titular en los lackers… aunque parezca increíble me alegré por ti.. pensaba que pronto iría yo para América….

- …..- donde quiere ir a parar?

- … bueno lo que quiero decir.. que cuando te fuiste y no te despediste me sentó mal.. bueno pero.. es porque.. todo tiene una explicación.. quiero decir que te cuento esto.. pq antes de irte a casa de ANZai aunque fuera una broma me impacto que dijeras que te gustaba y…

- que?- no era ninguna broma es solo.. que lo dije tal cual para que no supieras nada

- Es porque.. después de la lesión… como venias a verme todos los días.. aunque solo fuera.. porque te pillaba de camino… hizo.. que sintiera algo hacia ti….- me mira-. Vaya que tu me gustabas

- OO- shock!- eh?….

- Si.. estuve un año queriéndotelo decir pero.. no me atrevía y bueno después te fuiste a América…. Y las cosas se complicaron un poco

- …..- me quiere?

- Después de todo Kaizo-san me "ayudo" y hasta que estoy atrapado en este mundo…

- ….

- Se puede decir que es tu culpa

- ….

- Si no me hubieras gustado no hubiera querido ir tan rápido

- …mi- culpa….. el me quiereeeeee?

- Eyy que es broma.. igualmente hubiera querido recuperarme rápido…. Soy muy impaciente!.. no se pq te digo todo esto ahora

- ….-entonces de verdad que su primer beso era para mi?

- Quiero decir… que no te asustes que- no le deje terminar y le abracé quería decirle ahora mismo lo que sentía por él..

- …- pero el corto el abrazo

- no quiero compasión

- no es compasión.. es

- ya te he dicho que tu me gustabas… fue en el pasado

- ….- en el pasado?

- Quería que mi primer beso fuera para alguien que de verdad ahora quería… pero bueno.. tampoco me desilusiono.. porque me lo dio mi primer amor

- … no te…

- quiero decir que no te preocupes… no hace falta que te lo tomes a mal…- me dijo intentado estar tranquilo- yo te quería en el pasado pero han pasado 9 años y eso con el tiempo

- que!

- Que ya te olvidé… comprendí perfectamente que tu no eres para mi, ahora ya no es que no me gustes pero no se me ocurriría salir contigo.. bueno.. quiero decir que ahora te veo como una especie de amigo

- ….- esa ultima frase me mató, el seguía hablando pero como siempre yo ya no le escuchaba, quería enterrarme allí mismo, quería morir, había tenido en un segundo la oportunidad de estar con él para siempre y en el segundo siguiente había desaparecido… de verdad que aquello solo hizo mas que empeorar mi situación a algo deplorable… haciendo que me enfureciera.. al pensar no se porque en Kaizo.

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: que cabrona que soy! XDDDD jijijijijijiji como puedo haber escrito una cosa así? pobre Ru... lalalal

Sakare: XDDDDDDD no se lo que me pasa con este fic.. pero escribo sin pensar que es lo que podría pasar después, no tiene finalidad alguna, aun no tiene ningún problema… ni siquiera se que pinta Kaizo… tampoco se porque he puesto que Mitsui se preocupa… aghhh estoy desesperada… lo borraría entero pero es que ya que lo escrito… no se ni como seguir la historia… -.- joer.. esto es lo pero hacer un fic en el que ni yo mismo se como va a desarrollares la historia es histerismo puro XDDD

Sakare: la verdad es que solo quería hacer este fic porque quería hacer un fanfic donde lo principal fuera lemon.. pero me esta saliendo menos lemons de lo que tenia pensado.. y eso no me gusta XDDD así que en el próximo cap me da igual como voy hacerlo pero le voy a meter un lemon, aunque sea mini, aunque sea una imaginación XDD lalalal… si bueno.. es que hoy he vuelto a ver por tercer vez la película de Ai no kusabi O y claro quiero lemons! YA! XDDDD, hoy voy a ir a buscar Gravitation, yo ya la he visto pero quiero enseñárselo a mi hermana que la estoy viciando (tiene 12 años mas que yo XD) y haber si veo algo de gravi que me inspire XD (en realidad es una excusa lo quiero ver pq Yuki esta buenisimo XD) y después de tener que aguantarme GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME! Sobretodo a los que pierden el tiempo dejando un review!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

MUXISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD PERO ES Q HOY NO PODIA CONTESTARLOS GOMENNNN!… pero en el próximo capitulo contestare por doble GOMEN 


	6. Noche de Zorros

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto??? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Noche de Zorros

- EY Kitsune donde voy a dormir?

- …..

- No tienes ninguna cama que te sobre…

- ……..

- Kitsune?

- ……

- Kitsune!

- Que?

- Te estoy hablando… zorro despistado, que te pasa?

- Eres idiota?

- A que viene ese insulto gratuito baka?? Yo no temhnm- le callé besándole fuertemente, tan fuerte que hice sangrar sus labios- nh que haces baka! Me has mordido.. eh?

- Cállate- no quería escucharlo- vamos a la cama- le mire con ojos endemoniados, estaba furioso, la situación que se había formado por su culpa me ponía enfermo, él estaba enamorado de mi?, pero en lugar de corresponderle estaba en América, maldita sea, maldita sea YO, porque tenia que haber ido a EEUU, pero lo que mas rabia me daba…

- Que te pasa?..

- Siéntate- me obedeció… normal, supongo, esta acostumbrado a obedecer- desnúdate

- NO VOY A…- penso un segundo lo que le estaba diciendo, no podía desobedecerme- quiero decir… que porque tan repentino

- DESNÚDATE- empezó a quitarse la ropa avergonzado por la situación

- Oye… lo de ayer… no me importó yo quería.. pero.. pensé que tu

- ….- le mire con desprecio, no, mas bien le mire celoso empedernido

- uhg…he dicho algo que…

- solo quiero aprovechar mi compra- aquello que dije fue cruel, lo se, pero estaba furioso, aunque me quería se acostó con ese Kaizo, es que acaso no me quería?? Entonces porque entro en todo esto?, maldita sea, si tanto me quería porque me olvido tan rápido?… incluso ahora estaba enamorado de Kaizo!

- …. Ah… ya sabia..- se quedó callado- esta bien…

- túmbate- me obedeció sin decir nada, en su cara estaba reflejada la misma imagen de odio, odio hacia mi persona, pero lo entiendo, quiero quitar mi cabreo con sexo, con sexo con él, pero y que?, ya que nunca mas iba a tenerlo esta semana lo aprovecharía al máximo, cogiendo sus manos las até a la cabecera de la cama

- Oye… Rukawa de verdad, que hago lo que sea.. pero no me penetres, de esa forma

- Porque?- digo sin importarme, pero en realidad si que me importa, me importa mucho quiero que mi cabeza cuerda aparezca y pare todo esto ya!

- Pues… porque me duele

- Me importa una mierda, por mucho que te prepare eso dolerá igual- dije fríamente

- Pero a mi me dolerá mas.. AAAAAHHHHHHH- sin escuchar los gritos de dolor que el pelirrojo soltaba por su boca, cegado por la rabia de sus palabras, que pretendía decirme??, que lo había hecho tanto que ahora el dolor era insoportable, baje la cremallera de mi pantalón y soltando el boli que le había metido anteriormente le penetre sin preocuparme en absoluto de lo que le llegara a doler- AAAAAAHHHHH

- ….ahh..nnnh- lo saqué y volví a embestir mas profundamente haciendo que esta vez se curvara de dolor, hasta el punto de que las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos empezaran hacerle sangrar

- AHHHHHH.. para…. Sal… salí como me dijo, pero no con la intención de para, así que volviendo a mi instinto animal volví a entrar, una y otra vez, a cada entrada mas fuerte era mi penetración- aaahh!!

- Ahhgnn- no me di cuenta del dolor que le provocaban mis embestidas al pelirrojo, solo me importaba yo, yo y mas yo, me daba igual incluso no me di cuenta cuando empezó a disminuir sus gritos, a simples gemidos de dolor o placer doloroso, su entrada ya estaba acostumbrada 100 a mi pene, así que solo importándome mi disfrute como buen enfermo sexual que soy, empece q ir mas rápido, si mis caderas me lo permitían, haciendo que Hanamichi empezará a soltar algunas lagrimas, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era por culpa suya, claro todo su culpa! Que culpa tenia yo si el me había dejado por Kaizo?, yo solo me estaba vengando estaba harto de masturbarme con su imagen, de follarme a otros prostitutos pensando que eran el pelirrojo ahora podría estar con el y sin embargo va y me suelta que estaba enamorado de mi pero que ya me había olvidado.. maldita sea!!!

- Hugg…ahh-

- Tu eres mío- decía moviendo mis caderas mientras tocaba su sexo

- ….mmnh

- TU eres mío- cuando fue?… fue cundo dije por segunda vez esa frase.. que me di cuenta de su orificio donde tenia penetrado mi pene? Si, veía como aun estando tapado con mi miembro sangraba a borbotones y rápidamente al darme cuenta de eso, me aparte asustado por lo que había hecho, por fin mi cabeza fría, había vuelto para ver lo que mi mente enferma había causado

- ….ahg uhgm…

- yo…

- ….. ya has acabado?- dijo con dificultad

- Eh?

- Puedes quitarme ya las cuerdas de mis muñecas?- dijo con voz fría, temblorosa, con algo de agonía.. era una mezcla rara que no sabia definir

- Yo enloquecí…

- No, tranquilo, de eso ya me di cuenta…

- Perdona.. de verdad que…- respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido

- No pasa nada…

- Que no pasa nada?- pregunto FLIPANDO!, Acababa de violarlo?!

- No me has violado ni nada por el estilo.. si hubiera querido me habría soltado.. no te preocupes… al fin y al cabo no puedo resistirme a nada de lo que tu hagas..

- ….- me quede paralizado.. es verdad me había aprovechado sin darme cuenta de que era mi esclavo!

- …. Esto me quitas las..

- ….- me fui corriendo a por agua sin escucharle tenia que curarle cuanto antes todo lo que había causado, mierda mierda y 1000 veces mierda, como había sido capaz de hacer eso?, como voy a conseguir algo con el si ala mínima me descontrolo, maldita sea, solo merezco morir, morir solo

- …- llegue hasta la habitación y vi como estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las muñecas aun atadas, sangrando las heridas que había provocado.

Desnudo completamente podía ver perfectamente como su miembro enrojecido estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que la parte que tapaba su ano esta totalmente cubierta de color rojo metálico

- ponte boca abajo- dije con voz apenada

- …. Que vas hacer ahora?

- No voy a…

- No es que me importe pero me suele gustar mas saber que es lo que me van hacer

- MALDITA SEA DOA'HO!!- me miro sorprendido- no se como pedirte perdón, no quería hacer eso enloquecí, de verdad… solo quiero intentar curarte lo que te he hecho..

- …..mmm si….- dijo confundido, normal, desde cuando un tipo se preocupa por un prostituto?.. pero coño! Yo no soy ningún tipo soy el tío que te ama con locura, hasta tal punto de hacerte eso por una simple suposición…

- te dolerá…

- … AYY!

- Perdona…

- No pense que te lo tomarías tan mal.. ay..

- Eh?- dije mientras le quitaba la sangre

- Ya te dije que era en el pasado, que ya no te quería- joder no hurgues en al herida

- ….- no ves que eso es lo que me cabrea, estúpido atontando?

- Ahora…

- Estas enamorado de tu jefe?- mierda! Lo dije en voz alta?

- Eh?- se puso colorado… entonces es que esta enamorado de el?- no.. bueno… no digo que no me guste… AHHH

- Perdón se me escapo- pq digo eso… ni se mentir, se nota perfectamente que lo hice aposta

- Pero el mismo me ha dicho que no es lo suficiente bueno para mi… ayhhh.. no lo ves raro?

- Eh?.. perdona… pero esto es doloroso…

- … si ayy

- no lo veo raro pienso que el quiere que te vayas con otra persona que te quiera igual y no te utilice como él lo hace- yo!! Baka!! No ves que soy yo!!

- …. Es solo que.. como??.. yo elijo a quien quiero y q quien odio.. bueno mi corazón jeje ays… pero.. nunca he dicho que este enamorado de el estoy..

- de verdad??

- ….- me miro con interrogante…

- voy a echarte la pomada..

- tienes pomada.. joder… si que haces sexo duro con tus presas.. para tener hasta pomada.. normalmente debería ser yo quien la tuviera…

- jum….. bueno…

- bueno me alegra saber que no has hecho esto por vengarte de mi.. que lo hace siempre

- que? Yo no quería vengarme de ti

- … bueno no importa…. Sabes? Eres el primero que entra así.. después de

- Kaizo- dijo con mala gana

- No…. Si te dijera el nombre no te lo creerías, así que no te lo digo, además el nunca me haría eso, solo se aprovecha de

- Déjalo ya.. quien ese mal nacido que te hizo tanto daño para que ahora te duela tanto.. siempre?

- Tu

- Que??

- Jaja ayyyshh… cuando me río me duele…

- No digas bobadas- esto es ilógico estoy hablando tan normal después de haberle hecho esto?

- Hace un tiempo con un cliente.. bueno cliente…. El caso es que tuve mas que sadomasoquismo y me hirió bastante.. por eso si no me preparo antes la herida se abre y entonces me escuece y al seguir disminuye el dolor pero.. la herida se habrá mas hasta que llego a sangrar

- …….

- …… Kaizo no quería que hiciera espectáculos por eso…

- tienes algún tipo de médicamente- dije aun ensombrecido por lo que acaba de decirme

- pues… tengo unas pastillas para el dolor, bueno calmantes

- donde están?

- En la bolsa- cojo la caja

- Son muy fuertes no?

- Es que el dolor es muy grande.. auu

- Puedes ponerte en pie

- …supongo

- maldita sea ya no aguanto este espectáculo, dime algo.. no ves lo que acabo de hacer?

- No pasa nada… esto suele pasar

- No suele pasar.. o es que alguien de tu antiguo colegio te hizo lo que yo he hecho?

- …..

- tu no eres ningún esclavo!- no vi su silencio a mi pregunta

- … será mejor que dejemos el tema

- no quiero dejarlo!

- Entonces que quieres que te diga??.. dímelo de una vez para decírtelo, no se que hacer contigo, siempre serio, siempre te había visto un antisocial y resulta que puede pronunciar mas de dos palabras seguidas… no se de que hablarte.. tu tienes una vida genial y yo… YO ESTOY ASI POR TU PUTA CULPA- al escuchar eso, el peso que tenia encima se esfumo quería que me echara la culpa que me dijera que todo lo que pasaba era culpa mía, para no sentir esto que me estrujaba las entrañas, así que solo le abrace, hasta que se tranquilizo…. Que raro el escandaloso tensai tranquilizándose en mis brazos.. suena tan bien….

- Perdóname….

- Te lo había perdonado antes de que empezaras

- …jmjm….

- Donde voy a dormir?

- Me tienes miedo?

- Eh?

- Si me tienes miedo por como te he tratado

- No, he estado con gente peor ya te lo he dicho

- … me careaste

- mmm?

- Me jodió mucho escuchar como hablas de tu jefe… y eso me enloqueció

- .. de verdad?

- Me pone enfermo pensar que- espera… que hago?? Le estoy diciendo lo que siento?- puedes dormir en su cama.. y ni siquiera intentaste algo conmigo

- ………

- dormirás en mi cama- solté de repente

- ….vale…..

- yo.. dormiré

- no vas a dormir conmigo?

- ….

- Acabas de decir que no te gusta la idea de pensar que duermo con Kaizo… entonces porque no quieres dormir conmigo?

- ….- joder con el pelirrojo…. Ojala…

- además si fueras mi novio ahora estarías muerto…- me sonríe- tienes suerte de ser un cliente- y me guiña un ojos soltándose de mi abrazo, sin soltar mi mano, encaminándome hacia la cama

- …….

- Y si te molesta tanto Kaizo pues ya no hablo de él

- Porque lo pones todo como si fuera tan fácil?

- Porque bueno pienso que en las parejas todo es mas fácil…. Y ahora somos como una

- O//////O

- Y siempre en una pareja alguien tiene que dar su brazo a torcer, no?….y yo lo tuerzo tanto que me sangran las muñecas- dijo señalando sus muñecas vendadas

- Te quiero- solté sin darme cuenta

- Ke?- me miró perplejo

- … quiero que duermas conmigo

- …. Si.. claro… pensé que habías dicho otra cosa

- …. Te cuidado al recostarte vaya que te des con algo y te duela- le cojo sin mucho esfuerzo y le recuesto despacio

- tranquilo.. no hacia falta..- dijo con su cara tensai- he estado meses así

- buenas noche- le sonríe- dejándole perplejo… es que es tan difícil verme sonreír?

- Pu.. puedes abrazarme?

- Que?- felicidad!

- Es que ak…. Así me siento mas seguro- iba a decir Kaizo…. Bueno se lo perdono esta noche ya lo ha pasado demasiado mal…. Además prefiero no pensar que pasa todas las noches con él

- …..- le abrazo tiernamente con cuidado a no lastimarle pero igual por el movimiento se encoge de dolor

- ng….

- ….Hanamichi.. perdona… yo quiero conocerte…

- si?… ya sabes casi todo….

- …

- me…. Has llamado Hanamichi

- eh?

- Que bien… yo te llamare….. zorrito jujuju- se ríe de mi- es que Kaede es tan formal..

- .. no me importa …. Quiero saber porque te olvidaste de mi…

- O////O pues bueno nuca te iba a ver, así que me deje llevar por… él

- Solo eso?

- No…en realidad me haces daño… pero- pone su frente junto a la mía y me dice dejándome totalmente impresionado- por eso me hago el fuerte para no volver a caer en tus redes- y con eso me besó y se durmió con facilidad

- …… OO- será posible que estas dos ultimas noches por culpa de este do'aho no había, ni iba a dormir nada?…. bueno… alguna buena noticia tiene que haber no?…. ahora ya se que alguna posibilidad tengo… y la aprovechare…. Te beso en la frente y me abrazo a ti mas fuerte como si te quisiera retener hasta que… después de mucho consigo dormir.

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: Bueno aquí el capitulo…. 6?? XDDDDD si bueno ya que es un poco raro pero me pareció que estaría bien que tuvieran una movida sexual, algo fuertecilla, para que después el contacto fuera curioso, ya que si fueran pareja pues hana le habría mandado a la mierda pero como en realidad es un cliente no se puede quejar incluso a que quisiera pegarle no podía hacer nada mas que aguantarse y eso Kaede lo sabe perfectamente… pero vaya que lo acepte es otra cosa.. aquí que a lo largo de la historia quiero que los personajes cambien…. Ya estoy maquinando hasta peleas XDDDDD O aunq aun no estoy segura con quien será.. ya que a Kaizo lo estoy pintando muy bonachón XDDD jus jus jus jus XDD pero todo a su tiempo…..

Sakare: Lo que mas rabia me da es que yo quería acabar este fic en 5 capítulos.. pero me es imposible hacerlo en tan pocos…. Pq serian entonces cada capitulo 20paginas de word y soy incapaz de en dos semanas escribir tanto XDDDD, de todas bromas no quería hacer un fic tan complicado quería hacerlo tonto, que solo hubiera sexo y ale… Ru y Hana se ven se lo montan kae se declara y FIN.. pero… a cada capitulo le ponía mas intrigas que después no sabia como quitarlas y hasta voy a poner a otra pareja MitRyo…. Este fic se me va de las manos

Sakare: XDDDDD bueno pues espero que me seguais leyendo y que persones sin en los próximos capitulo me tardo mucho… ya que me complico demasiado… lo veis!!?? Por eso prefiero hacer fics de 1 o 2 capítulos… porque se perfectamente lo que voy a poner en todo momento XDDDDDDd y así no tengo que darme prisa en escribir….

Sakare: Bueno despues de tanto discurso.. ya digo que dentro de poco actualizo mis otros dos fics "diario de 3 almas" y "crazy for you" XDDD.. es que me kise dar prisa en terminar el de "mi Carta" y me olvide de todos los demas -.- XDDDDD

GRACIAS POR LOS 


	7. Segundo día

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Segundo Día

Segundo día

Me levanto, voy hacia la cocina y cojo mi taza azul oscura, con la que todas las mañanas me pongo mi café espeso, recién preparado, junto con dos tostadas rellenas de mantequilla… aunque no se porque lo he comprado enriquecido en calcio… Me siento sin hacer mucho caso a lo que hay a mi alrededor y dejando el café y las tostadas me doy cuenta que no he cogido el periódico.

Salgo de la casa y voy al kiosco mas cercano y compro el mas barato, que también suele ser el que te informa muy por encima lo que pasa, ya q no me interesa mucho.. solo lo leo para no acordarme de mi vida insoluta y pésima.. un simple entretenimiento para no acordarme de mi… igualmente solo suelo leer la sección de deportes internacionales.

Llego a casa y volviendo a mi sitio, cojo el café ya frío y comienzo a leer el periódico, mientras me como las tostadas también frías.. y es cuando encuentro un articulo dedicado a mi persona.

"Kaede Rukawa pasa unas bonitas vacaciones aquí en su país natal!(…)"

"Pero desde que vino a Tokio no se le ha visto por (…)"

- Claro que no me habéis visto, como que he estado muy ocupado con mi Hanami…. HANAMICHI!- levanto corriendo tirando todo lo q había encima de la mesa recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Hanamichi estaría aun en mi cama? Ayer estuvo conmigo toda la noche, como es posible que al despertarme hoy no me haya dado cuenta? No puedo ser tan idiota de no haberme fijado! O es se había marchado? NO prefiero pesar que estoy ciego a que el se haya ido!- HANAMICHII!..

- …mmmnm- duerme.. esta en mi cama durmiendo… me alegro.. sino seguro q vería la cara de idiota que estoy poniendo ahora mismo..

- …. Uff- vuelvo hacia la cocina para seguir con mi café y esperar a que el pesado de Tonaru viniera con noticias de Kirara… como es Kirara no creo que hayamos venido a Japón solo por mis motivos personales…

- mmn… UAGGHHH…- bosteza- buenos días-

- PUAGGGG COF COF COFF..- escupo el café que tenia en la boca

- Estas bien?

- .. COFF TÁPATE!.. coff- intento decir, dándome golpes en el pecho para no ahogarme..

- … porque? Si tenemos lo mismo- dice subiendo a la habitación a por unos boxers

- pero serás baka.. contigo es diferente- si realmente supieras lo que pienso de ti cada vez que te veo… huirías me mi..

- que?

- Nada… es solo que…. Quieres café?

- Fuuu.. odio que dejes las frases a medias.. te tendría q enseñar a hablar! Menos mal que solo me kedan 6 días jajaja asi no tendré q descubrir esas medias frases que estas soltando siempre-

- OO….- ha sido una tontería pero me ha dolido mas que nada en este mundo…..

- De todas formas no me gusta el café.. no se como podéis beber algo tan amargo… que te pasa?

- …. Eh?.. na..da…

- … ¿?.. bueno pero unas tostadas si q me comerías…- coge de mi mano la tostada q sujetaba y justo delante mío muerde minuciosamente un trozo- .. mnnnhh riquísimo… no?

- O/O….. ah.. si…. No esta mal…

- Además esa mantequilla es rica en calcio y un deportista tiene que cuidar sus huesos… jeje.. voy hacerme unas cuantas…

- ……- lo odio… preferiría q me siguiera odiando como en el instituto, preferiría q me quisiera pegar hasta q reventara… pero no esto… no quiero que se comporte así conmigo.. no podría soportar una mas de sus miradas, de sus gestos… quiero q sea el mismo torpe de siempre… así no puedo controlarme!… -..kuso

- .. creo que con 7 tostadas tendré suficientes… tu quieres?

- Da'hou…

- Eh? BAKA KITSUNE encima que te iba hacer mas tostadas! Y tu me insultas! Pues genial.. mas para mi!

- … Hanamichi…yo

- que? Va a pedirme perdón?

- No.. es eso baka…yo..

PI PI PI PI PI

- .. oh! La puerta.. voy abrir?

- ..- maldita puerta… - no espera.. puede que sea el prof.Anzai le prometí que le diría tu paradero

- quee? Mierda donde.. donde me escondo… y si me descubre?.. como voy a salir así?.. que me pongo?.. no puedo ir así por la casa del KITSUNE!…

- … Bakayarou no decías lo mismo hace unos minutos…

- Cállate quieres… como sea él.. que le voy ha decir?.. que eres mi cliente! No seas tonto!

- … Da'hou tengo ropa en mi habitación! Piensa un poco y no te exaltes tanto..

- es verdad!- sube corriendo a mi habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

PI PI PI PI PI PI

- YA VOY!

- HOLA!

- Tu…..- tanto lío para q sea esta tipa…

- Espera! No me cierres la puerta! que te pasa estas de peor humor que nunca

- Kirara no seas tonta.. seguro que les has molestado en un momento intimo..

- Eh?..

- Dejar de decir jilipolleces… vais a entrar?- digo cerrando la puerta

- Si.. si… no cierres…

- Y donde esta tu conquista?-

- Y a ti que te importa!

- Soy tu manager tengo que saberlo todo sobre tu vida personal para q no me llegue ninguna rara noticia….-… lo pero de todo es que es verdad- CHAVAL! Donde estas?

- Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo?

- Kitsune… no era el prof.Anzai verdad'- dijo alucinando por la chica q le estaba gritando para que saliera

- Oh! Esta es tu nueva conquista?… joooo porque los mas guapos son siempre gays… bueno aunq si fuerais bisexuales no me importaría tanto jijijj

- ¿?… esto.. yo no soy conquista de nadie.. este zorro me ha pagnmjy- le tapo la boca- argg q haces? Tanto te avergüenza que..

- baka no es eso..

- NO FASTIDIES! KAEDE Rukawa! Has vuelto a pagar dinero para…

- .. Shimatta..- me ha tocado la manager mas avariciosa…..-

- ya estoy harta de hacer cuentas y que en lugar de ganar dinero lo pierdas no puedes pasarte la vida así! Y yo menos.. porque cuanto mas gastes tu menos cobro yo! Date cuenta que hay gente que vive de tu carrera! Y no de tus vicios! El dinero es muy importante para vivir y..

- gomen…

- Eh?..

- No es solo un vicio… ha pagado todo ese dineral para sacarme de ese lugar… aunque solo es por una semana..

- Ein?….q no lo ha hecho para acostarse contigo?- me mira estrañadísima- seguro

- Claro!.. si hemos hecho algo o no es porque yo he querido.. pero no porque haya pagado por mi… o eso es lo que me ha dicho… Gomen Nasae… si he hecho perder mucho dinero..

- …. Ha pagado por ti… pero tu quien eres para q este bloque de hielo…

- ah.. es verdad no me he presentado.. soy Hanamichi sakuragi

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE! Eres Hanamichi Sakuragi?

- … si… lo siento otra vez..

- ah! No no!.. si eres Sakuragi lo entiendo perfectamente para él- mirada asesina- e.. eres un antiguo compañero de instituto y bueno es dinero bien usado je je je…

- …gracias… supongo..

- Aunque es una lastima que esta semana solo seas para Kaede-kun….. estas muyy bienn jajaja

- Jajaja este tensai es irresistible wajajaja.. peor lastima porque? Cuando pase la semana siempre puedo estar contigo

- De verdad?..- me mira- quiero decir… no estoy tan desesperada, además ni si quiera se porque te dedicas a esto?

- A pues..- me mira de reojo ya que no quiere decirle nada.. pues normal no me lo quiere decir a mi se lo va a decir a Kirara… esta claro que si se entra antes ella que yo mueren los dos!..

- … bueno dejemos esta conversación de tontos.. a que has venido Kirara?

- Pues necesito estar a tu lado en cada momento! Kaede-kun me haces mucha falta

- ..Kitsune .. es tu novia?

- Claro que no Baka.. crees que si lo fuera estaría tan tranquila?..

- Ah es verdad no lo sabes? Soy su manager.. por eso necesito estar con l mucho tiempo.. ya que no me fío ni un pelo de lo que hace.. su trabajo es mi vida económica, además el solo esta pendiente de una persona..

- Ah.. de verdad?.. quien?- intento preguntar sin mucho interés…. Aparentemente-

- Pues..

- Bueno dejar la tontería! Para que has venido?

- AH! Si, si, tienes que firmar la siguiente temporada para los Lackers, y mañana tienes una entrevista con la radio FDD y tienes que prepárate para una entrevista en televisión, por la cadena TodoTokio, y bueno aun tengo que aclarar varias cosas para el jueves.. pero visto el panorama que hay.. te dejare el jueves y sabado libres para que este tranquilo con Hanamichi.. pero el viernes tendrás que hacer lo que haya acordado con la compañía Grazer que quiere hacer un spot publicitario y quiere coger toda esta semana…

- …guauuu.. que agenda mas apretada… no eran tus vacaciones

- se supone que si..

- pues vaya.. al final has pagado una semana por mi y la vas a pasar trabajando…. Voy… voy a estar bastante solo en esta casa…. - que?…- que.. que envidia! Eres todo un famoso!

- … Kirara no pienso trabajar esta semana…

- que? Como que no?

- ….

- Pues eso que no…. Tu misma dices que no desperdicie mi dinero no?.. pues no voy a dejar a este torpe aquí solo… podría romper algo

- Teme kitsune!

- Espera un momento.. ya he firmado para hoy y mañana..

- Me da igual.. oh! Ni hablar vas obligado como que me llaman KIRARA la buscadora del tesoro!

- …. Pesada he dicho que..

- ves…

- eh?.. pero que dices..

- Vale.. vamos hacer una cosa… hoy y mañana vas a la entrevista con la radio y la televisión y lo del spot publicitario y todo lo que te tenia preparado lo dejaremos para otra semana.. vale?

- …. No

- Kitsune no seas tonto encima que te da días libres…

- .. vale… pero que sea para dentro de dos semanas….

- Genial!.. bueno como soy una buenaza las dos entrevistas te las dejo para mña o, así que Tonaru en lugar de hoy mañana será tu día libre, hoy tienes entrevistas que acordar

- Que? No fastidies…

- Hazlo por su Hana- dijo susurrándole al oído-

- … bueno vale… vamos y acabemos rápido

- adiosss

- Iros ya!- desaparecen

- …. Vaya.. parece que sea el culpable de todo… gomen…- dijo aunque se le veía feliz de lo que había pasado

- No pienses nada raro.. solo lo hago porque Kirara insiste mucho con cuestiones de dinero

- Si.. bueno.. lo que tu digas…

- .. no te pases de listo

- si bueno tu aprovecha bien lo que te queda conmigo porque se acaba la semana

- es martes que va acabarse- por mi te tenia todo el día en la cama..

- y bueno que es lo que vamos hacer hoy?

- …

- eo!

- .. eh?.. bueno lo primero es hablar con el prof.Anzai

- JOOO… no puedo nergarme mas.. joer..

- Y.. Mitusi tb esta preocupado por ti

- De verdad? Y que tal esta?

- Pues esta saliendo con Ryota- digo rápidamente para que no piensa en el…

- Si? Genial.. me alegro por él… pensé..

- Porque te callas?- porque le pregunto eso ahora?

- Claro queme he callado he acabado la frase

- Por supuesto que no… lo que pasa es que has tenido algo con Mitsui verdad?

- .. no…

- porque voy a dudar esta claro que si, sino porque iba a preguntar tanto por ti? Y de esa forma!

- No es lo que piensas solo fue una noche y..

- Entonces… te acostaste con él?

- NO! Te lo estoy explicando, cállate y déjame que te diga.. solo me abrazó

- Pretendes que me lo crea.. que solo paso eso?

- Pues si idiota! Porque iba a mentirte? Solo estuvo consolándome.. además jamas seria capaz de acostarme con un hombre solo para olvidarme de alguien como TU!

- …….- Kami-sama.. porque no dejo de meter la pata?

- Pero que te estoy explicando a ti… que te importa mi vida!

- ..- sino paro esto acabara el cabreandose conmigo.. además le he sacado algo que esta claro que no quería decirme. Lo siento… son solo celos míos..

- celos? De que hablas?

- … pues- maldita bocota..

- porque vas a tener celos? Escúchame bien, que me tengas por una semana no significa que tengas que hurgar en mi vida para saberlo todo… maldito kitsune

- que.. que quieres que haga? Antes nos odiábamos y al reencontrarnos tras 9 años descubres que soy gay de toda la vida y veo como tu eres un prostituto que se acuesta con su jefe y todo por mi culpa ya que intentaste esforzarte al máximo por mi y te salió mal, y que en lugar de decírmelo a mi..- descanso un segundo- que en lugar de decírmelo a mi vas a los brazos de Mitsui que es un playboy que hizo daño a Kogure y ahora a saber si se lo hará a Ryota!

- ….

- No te das cuenta que si me lo hubieras dicho podría haberte sorprendido diciéndote que también te quería

- …. Rukawa…

- lo peor de todo es saber que cuando acabe esta semana seguirás follandote a tu jefe porque ahora me has olvidado y te has enamorado del tío ese!

- Yo.. no se.. pero no me gusta pensar que lo que dices es..

- Estúpido idiota- me voy rápidamente de esa casa, lejos de él, no quiero que me diga nada, no quiero ver como me rechaza, no quiero pensar que me dejará… que me dirá que no por estar con su jefecito….

Maldita ironía.. vamos a acabar igual que empezamos.. a gritos… y lo peor de todo es que el ya sabe todo lo que siento por él… ojalá sea lo suficientemente tonto para pensar que todo fue una broma… ya no se ni lo que digo..

- Kaede!…

- Eh?- me ha seguido- que haces..

- Ya se que no debería haberte seguido pero… ha sido un impulso…

- ……

- ……

- ……

- lo siento, la verdad es que no pasó gran cosa con Mitsui, solo nos consolamos mutuamente ya que el estaba enamorado de Ryota y yo tenia mis problemas, pero no pasó nada te lo prometo.

- No tienes que prometer nada

- Pero quiero hacerlo!

- Hanamichi todo lo que he dicho antes…

- Estabas celoso por Kaizo

- ….- maldita sea ahora no me sale ni una sílaba..

- me lo pones difícil si no me hablas

- …. El que?

- Solo quiero que me contestes con un "no".. ya que sino seria difícil no volver a caer en tus manos jejej- empezó a reírse forzosamente tocándose la cabeza mientras miraba a sus pies.. probablemente lo dijo por consolarme…. Se notaba su incomodidad

- …. No digas eso.. m haces pensar algo que no es…

- porque no vamos a tu casa… y..

- no quiero remordimiento ninguno

- ….bueno… ya he dicho esta mañana a Kirara que si me acostaba contigo no era por ser tuyo por una semana sino porque quería..- me sonríe

- eh? O/O

- después iremos a explicárselo todo al Prof.Anzai y..- se calló de repente y sin que me lo esperara me beso apasionadamente acariciando mi culo, sin poder impedir las ganas que tenia de tenerlo en ese instante

- Ahhh… Hana..

- Mm.. Vamos..- sin entender muy bien como había hecho para dejar la pelea a un lado, el seguí hasta casa y cogiendo su mano como si de un niño chico fuera, para volver al mismo lugar del cual de buena mañana no he querido salir, de sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos, todo aquello que en segundos volverá a tener simplemente para conseguir que me olvidara de su jefe…

- No.. te quiero aquí y te quiero ahora…

- Amnhhhm mnhmh- paro repentinamente solo para atraerlo a un callejón solo de escombros para hacerlo míos, y pensar por un instante el nada mas me quiere a mi.

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: Capitulo 7 terminado! Por fin después de unas larguismas vacaciones aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo, un tanto aburrido pero es que no quería alargarme mas con el lemon.. así que tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo para poder leerlo (gomen!)

Sakare: bueno pues como estoy inspirada voy a seguir con el cap8haber que tal me sale O

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS


	8. Inesperado reecuentro

DESDE EL INFIERNO

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto??? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquistas, lemons… violaciones y bueno lo que viene siendo eso…. Si no sois para fics de ese tipo…. Yo no seguiría leyendo XDDDD

DESDE EL INFIERNO

RuHana

Capitulo : Inesperado Rencuentro

-Vamos – todo, se me había olvidado todo, ahora solo quería tenerlo, solo quería poseerlo, en ese momento, aquí y ahora.

-No… - agarre su mano mas fuertemente empujándolo y así empezar a morder su cuello, como un rico postre, no podía, no quería soltarlo.

-Eh? Espera ahh, estamos en un callejón..

-Da igual

-No ahhh… deja de hacer… eso… aah

-No, quiero hacerte mío ahora – acabó aceptando mis besos, mis caricias y nos tiramos al frio cemento, frutando nuestros cuerpos para darnos calor, nos quitamos las ropas que nos molestaban, ya todo daba igual quería saber de esa experiencia que tenía de estar trabajando todo este tiempo en aquel lugar, así es como lo hizo no se como supo lo que quería, supongo que fue un acto reflejo, pero se puso encima mío y cogiendo mi pene las manos empezó a lamerlo minuciosamente haciéndome sentir en el mismo paraíso. Pero me dio la vuelta sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que lo que quería era q estuviera a cuatro patas enseñando mi entrada, por un segundo pensé que iba a ser penetrado pero con un grito ahogado de placer pude descubrir q lo q estaba haciendo era meter su lengua, era tan placentero que apenas callar mis gemidos, quería cogerlo ya, no aguantaba mas.

Los dos estaban sedientos de pasión así que decidieron acabar los acto rápido para poder continuar en la casa, se abrazan mientras se besaban, se dejaban marcas por toda la piel, dando a saber que ese cuerpo les pertenecía, cuando rukawa decidió tomar parte de ese espectáculo y penetrarle de una vez por todas, ya no podía aguantar mas, pero…

-Que asco de ciudad, al menos podrían estar calladitos para que no se escuchara tanto… quien coño anda aquí! – pero ellos no habían escuchado esa voz

-Aaah…. Mmm .. ahh

-Pero… que demonios… Hanamichi?

-Mmmmmm – el pelirrojo miró hacia el lado donde venia la voz – eh?

-Sakuragi?

-…. Mi…michi.. – dijo susurrando, espera michi? Mierda! Rápidamente me giro para no ser descubierto y comienzo a ponerme los pantalones

-Que coño estabas haciendo, gilipollas?

-No… no es lo que piensas

-Entonces que pienso? Que sigues trabajando el ese puticlub de mierda? SI LO PIENSOO – como sabe que Hana estaba… - que te estas tirando a un asqueroso pervertido? Si lo pienso!!

-Es diferente…

-Como que diferente? Joder Hanamichi te lo estas tirando en la calle!

-Pero no es exactamente un cliente…

-YA no aguanto mas! - le coge de la camiseta para llevárselo

-Déjalo, estaba conmigo - no tenia mas remedio… y ahora sabrá q soy un puto enfermo

-… - shock – rukawa? – confusión – tu…

-Que? – digo sin indiferencia mientras le obligo a soltar a hanamichi que estaba horrorizado por la escena.

-Tu y sakuragi? MALDITO CABRÓN!! – me pega un fuerte puñetazo que me hace cae al suelo – degenerado! Debí imaginarlo, demasiado raro que le dijeras que hanamichi estaba bien, demasiado raro que no quisieras decirle donde estaba, si se lo decías a anzai dejarías de poder metérsela por el culo? Capullo, mal nacido… - me vuelve a coger pero esta vez hana le detiene.

- Para Michii, paraa… yo se lo pedí – me suelta

-…

-No puede ser… debo estar alcoholizado perdido, esto no lo estoy viendo… no esta pasando…

-Yo le pedí que me alquilara como esclavo

-Jajajaja hanamichi me lo estas poniendo PEORR, JODERR – se pone las manos a la cabeza intentando no mirar todo lo que ocurría… - tu.. no estabas con kaizo?

-Mm si… bueno ya no… – le costaba contestarle sabiendo que yo estaba escuchando, es que acaso no quería q yo me enterara de todo lo que le había contado? De verdad solo era un cliente para el? No significo nada? Solo soy esa semana de alivio… conmigo como mucho lo haría una vez al día… si estuviera esta semana allí cada hora tendría un cliente nuevo… rukawa no pienses así… tranquilízate.

-Explícate… acaso la carta q me escribiste era mentira? – carta? – venga! explica

-Ahora? – me mira – pues es que… - no quiere q me entere… no quiere decirme nada.. ARGG

-Me voy a casa da'hou

-Que?

-Rukawa tu y yo aun no hemos acabado!! – me grita

-Tu y yo ni si quiera tendríamos que habernos ni mirado – me giro con desprecio

-Espera yo voy contigo

-NO – grito sin darme cuenta que mi postura fría se esta rompiendo, pero enseguida vuelvo a mi voz normal – no tengo ganas de verte la cara – solo pensar que mitsui sabe cosas que yo desconozco completamente me pone enfermo… tal vez no tendría que haberlo dejado, tal vez tendría que haberme quedado… que digo, siempre soy yo el que acabo arrastrándose hasta él, siempre yo…

-joder mitsui… y ahora que hago?

-No haces nada!

-Pero tengo q volver con él

-Porque?

-Porque quiero! Soy importante para él

-No seas ingenuo! Te lo ha dicho acaso? – dijo mas tranquilo

-Si… ayer por la noche, yo me hacia el dormido, pero le escuche… y ahora…

-No decías que te habías olvidado de él?

-Nunca lo he hecho… - dijo mucho mas bajo de su voz estridente

-Buffff, tranquilízate y cuéntame que todo ha cambiado…

-Sabes lo del puticlub no? – dijo avergonzado

-Lo que no sabia era que trabajabas en el!

-Cuando te escribí por ultima vez no lo hacia, pero empecé hacerlo

-Porque? No estabas bien con kaizo

-Estaba… pero todo ha cambiado ahora el tiene demasiados problemas como para estar conmigo, no se como ni porque le gusté a un tipo raro y a partir de ahí kaizo cambió y todo cambió

-El te obligó a trabajar en su puticlub? ARGGG dios, dios, dios, porque no te fuiste

-Crees que es tan fácil? En este mundo son todo mafias! Lo único que ha podido hacer kaizo es ponerme lo mas caro posible, intentar k me tocaran nada y menos… pero cada vez que hacia algo por mi, a el se le ponían las cosas mas difíciles, y ahora un año después estoy completamente atrapado por este mundo…

-Pero kaizo…

-El dejó de sentir nada por mi hace tiempo, soy un empleado mas, simplemente que tengo propietario…

-Como?

-No se, no se nada, estoy mucho mas vigilado que los demás, no puedo hacer nada, aiix – se pone las manos en la cabeza.

-Y rukawa?

-El no sabe nada

-Te alquilo sin saber nada?

-Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo em aproveche de el para tener paz durante una semana, cuando se lo dije pensé que no me haría caso al fin y acabo no éramos grande amigos… me sorprendió – sonríe melancólicamente – es como si todo lo que he querido hace 9 años ahora lo estuviera viviendo pero con un manto oscuro detrás mío… jeje

-Ayh – suspira - y cuando acabe la semana que?

-Todo volverá a su cauce

-Y si rukawa no quiere?

-Hace minutos decías que era un enfermo y que me utilizaba… en una semana ya se habrá cansado

-De verdad piensas que te utiliza?

-No… - sonríe triste – pero no soy el ingenuo de antes, hace 7 años que no sabes de mi, crees q no he cambiado? Se perfectamente como utilizar a alguien, se perfectamente como hacer que el kitsune no me quiera ver mas.

-Vaya si que has cambiado que descubres dentro de la careta de rukawa… No le vas a explicar nada?

-No, estas loco? Lo único que consigo con eso es que quiera sacarme de aquí y me temo lo peor.

-Que esas personas que dices no se enteren que rukawa es mas que un cliente, te podría pasar lo peor.

-A mi no me pasara nada

-Y a rukawa?

-…. – silencio

-Lo ves como tengo razón?

-…

-Lo siento hanamichi, cuando le paso aquello a yohei me hice el loco creyendo lo que nos habia contado, por miedo a que me pasara igual

-Yohei… como esta?

-Pensando en ti, y como estarás tu, si a el solo por verte recibió un balazo…

-Eres experto en hacerme sentir mal…

-No es que sea amigo de rukawa pero no le deseo la muerte… tendrías q ir a ver a yohei, ahora tiene un hijo en camino y aun piensa en buscarte, miéntele

-Lo haré – le sonríe – iré a casa del kitsune, intentare buscarme alguna excusa, el sigue pensando que soy igual que antes

-Jajaja vaya con rukawa, nunca hubiera imaginado de que el gustaran los hombres

-Yo tampoco…

-Y como lo hace?

-MICHIII hace un momento hablábamos de cosas importantes eres un puto pervertido!! – dijo sonrojado

-Quee!! Solo quiero saberlo, la tiene grande? – dijo picaron

-AAAHHH idiota!!! No me he fijado – mirando hacia otro lado mas rojo que un tomate –

- Si ya jajajajajjajaja

-Ahh para de reírte de miiii!!

-Me gusta este hanamichi

-Eh?

-Gracioso, vergonzoso, ingenuo, niñato…

-Bueno para ya no??

-Esta bien, esta bien, por mucho que digas q no eres el mismo en el fondo sigue siendo igual de torpe – hanamichi miro a mitsui con cara asesina – jajajaja

-Me voy- dijo enfurruñado – ya te llamaré

-No lo harás

-De que estarán hablando, porque tarda tanto, de verdad no va a volver mas? Idiota, idiota, y mil veces idiota… - sigo mirando por la ventana como un idiota, esperando a ver tu silueta – con lo enfadado que estaba… que rápido se me ha ido… jummm … eh? Ese puede ser?? Fuu no, es solo Tonaru

-Ya estoy en casaaa, espero no veros hacer nada indecente – decía mientras se reía

-Calla esa boca tan grande que tienes

-Eso es porque la he usado demasiado – dijo picaron

-Jmmmm

-Donde esta hanamichi? HANAAAKUUUUUN te he traído helado de chocolate del que te gusta – gritaba de forma ridícula mientras lo buscaba – hanamichi- kuuun podríamos jugar con el helado tu y yo…

-Cállate – le quito el helado chocolate y lo pongo en la nevera – no esta aquí

-Que? Como que no esta? Pero si se supone que

-No tiene q estar las 24 horas del día conmigo vale?

-Vale, vale, tranquilo rukawa, que es lo que ha pasado?

-Nada

-Si claro por eso estas tan nervioso, por nada, no dejas de mirar la ventana, preocupado porque no vaya a volver?

-… - maldita sea demasiado tiempo saliendo de juerga con el, me conoce… - no

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, volverá, no se is te das cuenta pero donde trabaja no es un sitio muy normal, seguro que es muy duro, es un profesional, no te dejará al menos no esta semana.

-…. – me siento rendido – eso es lo que me preocupa…

-Bueno… - DINNNNGG DONNNGG – puede que sea el – sin escuchar lo que había dicho ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta

-… - me pare de repente me calme lo máximo que pude, no iba a darle el placer de saber que lo estaba pasando mal y le abrí, esperando a que fuera él - … has vuelto

-Mmmm si….

-Bien… - me voy al comedor dejando la puerta abierta

-… rukawa…

-…

-Ummm – mira a todos los lados nerviosamente – yo, perdona…

-Te saqué de ese lugar, te llevé a mi casa, lo mínimo que podrías decirme es lo que ocurre

-No

-No? – me quedé perplejo

-En el momento en que pusiste una mano, en tu casa, como tu esclavo ,en mi… perdiste todo derecho a pedirme ninguna explicación, me da igual lo que quieras ahora, en aquel momento elegiste mi cuerpo antes que mi palabra, ahora no tienes derecho a nada mas

-… - era la primera vez que escuchaba a hanamichi hablándome así, tan indiferente, como si no le importara lo mas mínimo, me dolió… tanto, tanto como si me hubiera disparado… que no pude estar mas tiempo callado – otra vez igual, Hanamichi sakuragi no quiere decirme nada, entonces si elegí tu cuerpo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca

-… si – dijo sin ninguna confianza en sus palabras

-Esta bien pues entonces desnúdate – dije indiferente

-… - dudó al ver como estaba Tonaru mirando perplejo, pero empezó quitándose la camiseta

-Espera hanamichi, que estas diciendo rukawa no estas siendo coherente

-Cállate, hago con MI ESCLAVO lo que quiero!

-… - no tenia replica ninguna, los dos los sabían yo le había comprado, que le hubiera tratado bien el día anterior no significa q tuviera q actuar como un imbecil enamorado todo el tiempo, no tengo derecho a nada, pero el no tiene derecho a estar tranquilo, utilizándome, NO LO TIENE… - a que esperas? – continuo

-Yo no voy a ver esto- dijo Tonaru – llamaré a kirara…

-No hace falta que la llames Tonaru-kun tiene razón soy su esclavo, haré lo que él me pida y después volveré a los brazos de kaizo – dijo con rintintin

-… - se me abrieron los ojos como platos, era como si supiera todo lo que no queria escuchar, como herirme, como destruirme, y entonces mi orgullo se desplomó - … - y sin decirle nada me fui a mi habitación

-… rukawa…

-… - cerré la puerta con rabia, me tumbe en la cama pensando todo el tiempo en la ultima frase - …

-Me pasé…

-Para nada, rukawa es un malcriado siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha herido de que va utiliznadote así

-Bueno es que tiene derecho

-Para nada tiene derecho, si no tuviera ningún sentimiento afectivo aun lo puedo entender, peor ha actuado por puros celos, no se que es lo que ha pasado, pero no tiene porque tratar a la persona que quiere así – hablaba tonaru como si hanamichi supiera de lo que hablaba

-Como?

-Eh? –vio como lo había cagado – pues… eso que si quiere ser tu amigo no deberia tratarte así..

-No has dicho eso..

-Bueno no…argg que cagada, mira hana – le cogió del brazo y le miro fijamente – no te compadezcas de él, se que no te gusta, se que no sientes nada, así que no le hagas la vida mas facil esta semana, trátale como siempre, como un "zorro apestoso" como tu quieras pero no le hagas tener falsas ilusiones, déjale ahora que se enfurruñe todo lo que quiera que descubra que no te importa y así cuando acabe la semana podrá despedirse de ti sin que se muera

-Pero…

-Pero que? Acaso piensas en darle ilusiones y arrebatárselas? Si bien pienso que esto se lo merecía por intentar ponerte en ridículo delante mío también pienso que no se merece que tu te aproveches de el como lo estas haciendo, sube o no lo hagas, habla con él o no, pero piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirle, igual que tu dices que no eres el mismo que antes, el tampoco lo es, y al ver que le has correspondido aun que sea un 1 ya lo ves mas de lo que llegó a pensar nunca y eso ya a echo en el un hueco de esperanza…

-Que quieres que haga?

-Lo mejor para él, aunque a ti no te importe, hay gente que si que le importa como acabe rukawa por tu culpa…

-…

-Me voy, hoy me iré algún hotel o algo… sabes que vas a decirle

-…. – no le contestó

-Bueno… - cogió la chaqueta pero el sonido de la voz de hanamichi lo detuvo

-Si que se lo que voy a decirle y no creo que te guste el resultado…

-De verdad? Jejeje nunca se sabe como van a ocurrir las cosas – cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

Hana empezó a caminar dirección a la habitación de rukawa, realmente le había mentido, no sabia que le iba a decir, no sabia que palabras utilizar, pero le iba a dejar claro lo que iba a pasar esta semana. Subió las escaleras despacio hasta que llego a la palta alta, entonces alcanzo la puerta, cerrada, y toco dos veces.

-Rukawa – se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo y mirando abajo lo soltó todo esperando alguna respuesta –

-… - que pretende decirme ahora?...

-Rukawa lo que te he dicho antes no es mentira, cuando acabe esta semana volveré con kaizo sin pensármelo dos veces, pero es mejor para todos – mejor para ti, para kaizo no para mi!!! – yo de verdad que no quiero hacerte sufrir esta semana, n que pienses que es un dinero mas utilizado – se enmudeció de repente, sabia que esa ultima frase la había cagado completamente – pero.. Quiero decir que durante esta semana, da igual que sea tu esclavo o no, que me hayas comprado o no, que puedo contarte lo que quieras no como si me hubieras comprado sino como si…

-… - me levanto y voy hacia la puerta no puedo escuchar bien lo que me dice

-Argg, no se como decirlo, sin decirte nada… jejeje lo que quiero que pase esta semana es que nos tratemos como si fuéramos mas que cliente y esclavo, mas que solo amigos… que nos tratáramos como si… nos quisiéramos, como si fuéramos una pareja normal

-Que? – dije abriendo la puerta de golpe dejándote caer de repente hacia el suelo por estar apoyado en la puerta – que es lo que has dicho?

Sin ni si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser una pareja, tu me lo propusiste, aunq solo fuera una semana, no miento 5 días, pero 5 días donde no me trataría como un extraño, donde podría decirle que el quiero, le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, sin que el piense que le voy a detener en su marcha, puede que sea una forma de pasar tranquilamente estos 5 días que ni si quiera me corresponda o que finja hacerlo.. pero en ese momento esas palabras me llegaron tan dentro que podría haberme muerto en ese mismo instante.

Continuará

Sakare: emmm… bueno XDDD aquí después de 1 año XDDD esta la continuación XDDD se que he tardado muchísimo pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes -.- XDDD lo pero que aun me faltan unos cuantos fics por actualizar -.- así que para que le vuelva a tocar el turno a este puede pasar como poco un mes, espero que esta vez no tarde mucho mas 

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido en este fin y espero vuestra paciencia XDDD, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo que al volverme a leer el fic ( si tuve q volver a leerlo pk ya no me acordaba de las cosas) vi que no sabia como continuarlo XD y no recuerdo que tenia en mente antes XDDD así que voy a poner a kaizo semi-bueno XDDDDDD

Mas o menos ya voy explicando algunas cosas XDDDD jujujujuju


End file.
